(Jet) Observant Flow
by ElementDancer
Summary: Hate Meets Hate, where love is hidden.
1. Chapter 1 Underestimated Identity

**AN: I Do Not Own ATLA/JET**

**(Jet) Observant Flow - Underestimated Identity**

Walking through the silent dark night of the woods, you and your partner, a fire nation soldier, Juro, searched high and low for the perfect camping spot for the night. You saw a bare area where no trees enclosed that land. It was perfect.

Stopping in the area, you and Juro placed all belongings on the solid ground, unpacking for the night. You weren't sure with the strange weather, if it would rain or not. The sky was scattered with various dark clouds but the stars and moon shined brightly.

You sighed, brushing your hands through your long and soft amber hair. You weren't exactly proud of your past, being a fire nation soldier or what. Not that you despised them but you didn't exactly praise them either.

_Ambra, of the fire nation civilization, _that played throughout your mind numerous times.

You felt a hand gently rest on your shoulder. Turning your head, you looked to see Juro, looking concerned while you were deep in thoughts. You placed your hand on top of his and patted it gently. He was the only true fire nation friend of yours…

Knowing by his expression you said, "I'm fine, Juro. Let's get some rest."

The young man nodded before laying his blanket on the ground, his long black hair falling onto his face as he gave you a warm smile. The grey in his eyes shined alongside the moonlit sky.

You remembered that day, the day you first met him. Every fire nation soldier made fun of you as you were the only girl and youngest who wanted to contribute in the battles. Juro, he was there for you when no one else was. He defended you.

"It's noble that we ran away to get a new start, Ambra." Juro spoke as he stared up at the puzzling sky.

You smiled midway. It was noble, indeed. It was also dangerous. Running away from the Fire Nation, Ozai…That's like suicide but it's for the best. We were through with all their bull.

"I just hope you know what you are doing, Juro." You spoke soundly.

Juro chuckled. "You know I'm always the man with the plan."

You rolled your eyes before settling down next to him on the ground.

"More like boy…" You whispered.

You poked him in a teasingly matter. He poked back, that went on for what seemed like hours.

"You're such a kid." Juro said.

"Only at heart," You replied with a grin.

It was true though, you were a youngster at heart and Juro was the only one who had seen that side of you, everyone else feared you back home. Though at sixteen, you were the boldest and toughest out there, Fire Nation tough, of course…and that was threatening.

You and Juro rested on the chilling ground next to each other in stillness. With only the trees rustling, the wind blew lightly, sending off a cool breeze around the two bodies.

"Good Night, Ambra." Juro spoke.

You shifted uncomfortably on the ground until you were as comfortable as you could get. Sighing, you stopped with the shuffling and gave up.

"Good night, Juro." You responded.

You loved Juro like a brother, nothing more, although sometimes you weren't sure if it was the same for him. Everyone would mistake both of you as a couple, you would of course brush it off easily and with him it was hesitation. You weren't looking for romance.

It's been a couple minutes since you two exchanged goodnights. Juro was passed out already, snoring lightly. You faced him, examining the eighteen year Old's face. You just couldn't fall asleep that easily. Too much went through your mind; what would happen if everyone knew about your departure? What if they found us?

Between having a better life and betraying your _home_, you knew everything would be OK, no matter what the income.

You heard bushes from nearby crunch lightly but quickly dismissed it as the wind. Your eyes felt heavy as they struggled to stay open. Somnolence took over and soon your eyes shut, leaving you partially awake and half asleep.

_Clump._

Footsteps echoed near. Your eyes flew open and you were wide aware and at full alert. You nudged Juro awake and he unhurriedly looked up at you, irritated.

"Someone or something is coming!" You whispered.

You both readied your swords that were lying close by your sides. You leaped into a fighting and defensive stance, with Juro doing the same. He stood in front of you protectively which made you roll your eyes.

"I don't need you to protect me all the time, Juro! I'm old enough to handle myself." You said.

He looked back at you and frowned. He was always protective around you no matter what. It was pleasant and all but sometimes it would just be darn irksome.

"I don't want you to get hurt." He sighed.

Juro walked back by your side. You gave him a reassuring smile then focused on where the sound was coming from. The steps drew closer and closer by the second.

"Here they come." You whispered to yourself.

_Ribbit_

Out from the bushes hopped a large toad, a horrid looking toad at that.

You groaned and lowered your weapon. Juro just laughed, whether it was at your expression or the toad, who knows. You felt your face warm up as you just went into attack mode for a-a…toad.

Finally relaxing from the edginess, you joined Juro into the laugh. The frog, toad thingy scurried away after being frightened by your presence.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you."

You calmed when you felt a cold metal object being held against your neck. Your eyes adverted to Juro who was also being held against a sword; two sword-like daggers; by a small girl. Whoever was behind you was a boy; a teen boy. You could tell by his voice.

No, you weren't afraid. In-fact you were ready, ready to kill.

"Just a couple of fire nation brats," The voice continued.

Gritting your teeth, you wanted to destroy this kid so desperately. You saw the look in Juro's eyes that planned everything out; you knew. You nodded at him and attacked. Lifting your leg, you swiftly kicked the boy to the ground from behind. Juro did the same. This was always the attack you both do when being held in this sort of situation.

"You shouldn't have done that!" The boy growled from the ground.

He looked injured from that blow, but more than ever ready to fight. You noticed his tanned skin, short brown hair that fell just above his eyes and a strand of wheat sticking out from his un-curved mouth. You would've thought he was attractive if you weren't in the process of attacking.

Juro was off to the side, fighting with that girl. Just glancing at the two distracted you and gave the boy enough time to get up quick and sweep you off the ground in no time; literally. You fell with a thud. Seeing the anger in his eyes startled you the least bit. He smirked before rushing to attack you with his twin hooked swords.

You were beyond furious. You would've hoped the look you had was a threat already, but it seemed to make him more eager into ending your life.

_Oh that's it_

You lifted your hands up and fire shot out immediately, burning the boy slightly as he dodged the flames a little too late.

"Now," He shouted hoarsely in pain.

You raised an eyebrow, questioning to who he was signaling at. All of a sudden you felt a sharp pain on your back, falling onto the ground, moaning in discomfort.

"Nice job, Longshot." The teen spoke.

He then turned to you and laughed bitterly and said, "Weak girl." then ran off to battle Juro.

"No," You said quietly and throatily.

"I will not give up."

"Do not underestimate who I am."

You got up slowly and painfully, taking the object out from your back, and then screaming in agony. It released and you noticed it was an arrow. _Where did that come from?_ You thought. Ignoring your thoughts, you needed to help Juro and fast.

You darted towards the girl that Juro had been fighting previously. The sound of swords slashing against each other echoed throughout the woods. You tried fire bending at the girl at every chance you had, but she was just too fast.

You were in an intense glaring contest with the small child as if you were both deciding what to do next. But something broke the silent staring, something loud, something screaming; death cry was more like it. As if in slow motion, you turned your head to where your best friend and that revolting boy were. Juro fell to the ground, bleeding profusely. Your eyes grew wide in fear and anger as Juro's life was taken right in front of your eyes.

Surprisingly, the young girl who you were fighting looked at the lifeless body with pity and then turned to you with the same look. You ignored her and shrieked in rage, also crying out in physical pain. The boy sneered as he drew out his swords from the motionless body on the ground.

Lunging forward towards the boy with all the might you had, you shot out every power you could. He expected this, moving to the left and preparing to fight back.

"You monster! You murdered him!" You shouted as you dodged his swords.

He smirked, and said, "And so she speaks,"

You were sweating horribly. You were out of breath. You were…broken.

"You fire nation punks killed my parents!" He added, panting.

"Does that make _you_ any better? Killing _him?!"_ You argued back, pointing to your best friend.

He gritted his teeth while answering, "You're all the same! I feel no shame!"

Your red shirt was tattered up; pants were now shorts, hair tangled everywhere, blood stained. The enemy had a few cuts and burns, nothing else.

"You're _sick."_ You said with disgust.

It was all chaos! Madness! Why were these _children_ killing? What kind of human is this _boy_?

"The feeling is mutual." He responded coldly.

You sprinted towards him, preparing for the final blow; or so you thought. A sharp sting ran through your head as your world was spinning right in front of you. This was a trap indeed.

This was only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2 Run With Death

**(Jet) Observant Flow – Run with Death - 2**

**I Do Not Own ATLA/JET**

Pitch black was your vision. You fluttered your eyes open, slowly. Groaning and moaning in terrible pain as you wondered where you were and what had happened. You looked down at your tattered clothes and then it came; memories that recently happened flooded through your mind, giving you a worse headache.

Sitting on the wooded floors, your hands were behind your back tied up with what felt like cloth. The rare icy blue eyes of yours, traveled around the room. It was all wood, with a small hammock near the insignificant window that shed sunshine; sunshine, it was what you hated most…second actually, those damn kids took the spot.

_Where were they?_

Speak of the devil; here comes that bastard. You didn't know his name yet, but what you did know was that you hated him with a passion. He _killed _your best friend, partner in crime…and only friend. The door opened slightly and in came _him._ He smirked as he saw you struggling helplessly on the floor, trying hard to untie the cloth.

"Don't bother," The teen spoke.

You glared at him before taking a deep breath in. He stood in front of you crossing his arms as casually as he could. You undeniably didn't want to seem weak in front of him, instead you gave off the sense you wanted to kill. Seeing by the look in his eyes, it was obvious this kid wanted you dead too. Wait…so why weren't you? He killed Juro, so why weren't you dead?

As if he read your mind, he spoke, "I could've easily killed you hours ago,"

"Why haven't you? I rather be dead, than be in the presence with the likes of you." You growled out.

He chuckled coldly and said, "I feel the same, but what's fun in that? I rather make you suffer first."

"Now," He continued. "You must be wondering what my name is,"

You scoffed and replied, "I really don't care."

He ignored you and said, "I'm Jet, leader of the Freedom Fighters."

"You fire nation scums must have names too." He finished.

Rolling your eyes, you sighed. Then a thought came through; if he wants to play with fire, then you'll play right back. You weren't going to let him have his way easily.

"No, we call each other by numbers. I'm 18872…can you remember that? Or should I write that down?"

You gave him a smug look while he scowled at you. This would be fun.

"I demand your name!" He said impatiently.

"I know you are! You're too demanding, in fact." You said emotionlessly.

Jet seemed to notice your change in attitude but didn't comprehend where you were heading with this, so instead he let his anger take over. He grabbed you by your long amber hair and yanked you towards him.

He gritted his teeth; a strand of wheat was present, sticking out his mouth.

"Tell. Me. Your. Name." He said slowly.

Your eyes started to water in pain, but you refused to show it. Blinking as hard as you can, you tried to hold back the reluctant tear on the brim of your eyes.

You'd get him back later.

"Ambra," You stated.

"If you don't let go, I'll make sure you burn to death, _that_ I assure you." You added abruptly.

Jet scoffed at your _threat_, but obeyed your orders.

"You couldn't even if you tried, _Ambra,_" He spoke. "We knotted you up pretty good."

You felt your hands trying to free themselves but the more attempts made, the more tight they got. You sighed in annoyance. You weren't going to give up. Just because you didn't have use with your hands, didn't mean your legs-

"Oh, and since you'll be staying in here for a while…" He began tying your legs up with more cloth. "We don't want you running away, do we now?"

_Well then._

Jet stood up after securing the cloth around your ankles. He dusted himself off then gazed back to you. He grinned evilly before turning on his heel, ready to leave.

Then you wondered.

"What the hell am I supposed to do here? Why do you even have me here, _Jet_?" Your menacing tone wasn't enough for him to even look back at you. Instead he just spoke out three simple words, "You will see."

He slammed the door shut, leaving you all alone in the small wooded area. You suddenly felt yourself grow red and angry as curiosity got the best of you.

_No way out, no escaping, no food, no-_

"WHAT IF I HAVE TO USE THE BATHROOM!?"

The day passed by like lightning as you sat against the wall all alone in the darkness that crept over you. Wallowing with thoughts, you wondered what Jet had in store for you. Surely he wasn't ready to kill you…yet.

Heck, you could've (would've) had him roasted if it weren't for the stupid cuffs that held you against it. Clever, boy he was. _Clever. _Ha! He knew you could easily kill him with your skills! Obviously scared you would, he cuffed you.

The sudden movement of the door interrupted you and your thoughts. Your eyes peered through the small opening of the door as it reluctantly opened.

The girl you and Juro had fought previously, stood there in your presence. She looked scared and fragile, almost as she was entirely a different person than she was on the battle field.

She thrust her hand out towards you before flinching slightly; her head turned the opposite direction. Your eyes darted towards her long fingers, it held various pieces of fruit; grapes, berries.

"I-I…figured Jet wouldn't have fed you, so…here." Her voice was quiet and trembling.

She seemed to be no threat to you. You liked kids and wouldn't do a thing to hurt them. You wondered how old she was. Couldn't be older than twelve or say thirteen.

"I won't hurt you." You told her softly.

She slowly turned to face you, calming just a bit.

You continued and chuckled lightly, "You know, those look very appetizing right now but as you can see my hands are tied up back here." You smiled at her just barely.

The small girl (who you needed to learn her name) showed no emotion at your kindness.

"I can't free you," She stated.

"Jet would be furious with me."

You frowned. What kind of _leader_ is Jet? Arrogant jerk of a son, son of a-.

"And we still can't trust you yet." She added.

You nodded in understanding.

"I've got some questions," You started.

She sat in front of you, keeping distance of course, and nodded for you to go on.

"You know," You sighed then continued, "I'm not going to hurt you. Besides, I've got a spot for children." You whispered that last part to her.

"I'm not that much younger than you!" She shouted.

You laughed heartily and said, "Wanna bet?"

She crossed her arms and pouted. "No."

You were starting to like this kid.

"You're not fooling me with that _childish _attitude, erm-"

"It's Smellerbee." _Hm, interesting name._

"Smellerbee, eh? I'm Ambra."

She glared at you before saying, "Let's just get with the questions, _please."_

Assuredly she knew Jet more than I did, so she probably knows what he's going to do and keep me here for. And that's just how I will find out.

"So, tell me more about Jet." You said confidently.

Smellerbee looked at you with confusion but went on anyways.

"He's amazing, and he's our leader. He took everybody in when they had nowhere else to go, because their homes were lost by-"

"Fire nation," You finished.

She nodded solemnly. With that being said, you almost felt a tang bit of shame. Not entirely though, because that _was _your home, the Fire Nation. You _were_ a citizen, until you ran away with…with _Juro_.

Oh poor, _Juro._

Suddenly, anger and sadness welled up inside you. It wasn't Smellerbee, no to Agni it wasn't, it was him, that monster, cruel, cruel monster.

_Jet._

A hand was abruptly waving in front of your face. You snapped out of your weary thoughts and shifted your gaze onto the girl in front of you, who seemed to be a little closer than before.

"Earth to Ambra! Hello!"

You blinked.

"Sorry, lost in thoughts."

Smellerbee sighed and seemed to understand.

"I'm sorry about…him."

You were taken by surprise with her consideration. She had more of a heart than you thought; More of a heart than Jet.

"We weren't expecting Jet to actually kill him…"

"He spared my life though, why?" You asked as this question haunted you.

Though you've asked Jet the same type of question, you wanted to dig deeper into the meaning "You will see". Hopefully Smellerbee had another answer.

"I honestly don't know,"

Or not.

"He's never spared a fire bender's life," She continued. "Maybe because you're-"

"A _girl?_" You butted in grittily.

She held her hands up in defense. "Hey I'm just saying. You asked."

"You want to know my side of the story?" You went on hurriedly.

You sat on the floor with Smellerbee, exchanging stories. It was quite nice to talk to someone about your past and future and not be judged for it.

You learned about how the young and rebellious Freedom Fighters formed, and Jet's hatred for the Fire Nation, Smellerbee and her close friends, the tree hideout details, and so on. She also added that there were over fifty children living here, young and old.

Smellerbee learned about your history with the Fire Nation. How your missions were about slaughter and hurting which lead on to why you and your best friend escaped to live a new and supposedly better life, how you weren't treated with enough respect from the general, how you wanted to change and for the better. It just wasn't your life.

"You aren't bad as you look." Smellerbee finished with a grin.

You scrunched your eyebrows as you glowered at the girl.

"I-I didn't mean with the way you looked, I mean, you're gorgeous! I mean that. Once others see you for you, I'm sure they'd understand. The boys especially," She smirked with glee.

You felt yourself redden at the thought but then realized that everyone would hate you. If Jet hates you, then most likely will everyone else. You're Fire Nation. It is who you are, whether you like or not, and you can't change that. You could only change the outlook on you. And that's exactly what you would do. Not for anyone else, but for you.

"Thanks, Bee." You whispered.

She smiled.

_Guuuuuuuuurrrr_

You and the young warrior shared a laugh as your stomach was pleading for something to eat.

"I know you can't untie me, but I've got a way."

Smellerbee tilted her head to the right, waiting for you and your idea.

"Back home, I was pro at catching fire flakes with my mouth. It was sort of a competitive thing to do." You chuckled.

She finally got the idea as she held up a piece of grape targeting at your mouth.

You opened your mouth real wide and caught the first aim.

"Score!" Smellerbee shouted.

"Talking with the enemy huh?"

A new voice startled you and your new _friend._ You gasped then looked up to see the blood curdling guy himself, holding a thin piece of wheat between his fingers, and showing an un-amused expression.

The young Smellerbee stuttered out, "Je-Jet, I was just offering her some food."

"Yeah, she just wanted to make sure I got something in my system. Is that a problem?" You defended.

He let out a short snort then replied, "Actually yes,"

"Smellerbee, may I have a word with our _prisoner?"_

I flinched at the word. It pained me at utter most. I knew leaving home was a bad idea…

Smellerbee didn't defy against it and left swiftly.

The door closed after she left. Now it was just you and Jet. You couldn't define his emotion, by the look in his dark eyes. You hoped he couldn't see through yours, because you were frightened to say the least.

"She understands me…unlike you." You scowled.

"Oh I understand. You're just another one of those filthy fire breathers. You're all the same." He fought back.

You sighed and shook your head. He was too blinded with fury and hate to hear you out.

"I expected that," You said back truthfully, not eyeing him.

He grabbed you by the chin roughly and lifted your head to look into his fuming eyes.

"Now _we _have an understanding." He spoke coldly as he slammed you back down to the ground.

You groaned at the pain your back got in return. It wasn't fully recovered from the previous fight, could you imagine how that felt?

After that, he left, slamming the door behind him.

You felt a tear finally escaping through your blue eyes. You never had wanted to be free and running at verge till' now, but in this position, running wasn't an option. That is equivalent to running to your death

You knew you weren't escaping anytime soon.

This was a matter of life or death.

And you weren't giving up existence, _yet._

_You had to have revenge, revenge for your best friend whose life was taken away carelessly._

"I still need to use the bathroom!" you muttered loudly.

…


	3. Chapter 3 Friends & Faith

**(Jet) Observant Flow – Friends & Faith – 3**

**Author's Note: This place is confusing…Anyways; this is my first story on here, so uh I might not know**** what I am doing at times. I also have to add that the one review made me laugh! Thanks.**

**I DON'T OWN ATLA**

* * *

Only a few days had passed, but it felt like years.

Smellerbee still continued to check up on you at short intervals, giving you some fruit and what not, and provided company, which was pleasant. She figured an easier way for you to devour the appealing fruit. She moved your arms to the front instead of it being behind, and then cuffing them back. At least you could bend your arms easier, allowing access to the presented food.

Boy, were you grateful for her.

As for the bathroom issues…it was taken care of finally! Smellerbee (Who else?) guides you to the little room they used as a bathroom. This also gave you the opportunity to take a glimpse of where you were 'staying', and fresh air! Everyone who lived here would glare at you whenever they saw you of course.

The sight of this tree house-hide out was pretty outstanding, though there was one flaw…

Jet was even being a little more compassionate! Well, not really, not at all in fact. Before you were permitted to get out of your little 'prison' room, how were you supposed to walk? Your ankles were tied up! You had to ask that snob of a leader for the cuffs around your legs to be removed, in order to stride out.

He astoundingly agreed to remove them, though if you made any thoughts if escaping, he'd kill you on the spot (Not if you killed him first!). Aw, cute. You explained to him that you weren't going to be escaping because really, where could you run to now? You had no home anymore, your plans to start over were demolished, and your best friend was…gone.

What's the catch? Under heavy security were you to walk to and from the bathroom of course. So, not only did you take a trip with Smellerbee but some other Freedom Fighters: Longshot, Sneers, Pipsqueak, and The Duke…was it?

They didn't exactly warm up to you…which was expected.

…..

"I HATE THIS!"

Smellerbee, The Duke, and you, stood on the edge of the platform that held the whole tree hideout together. Your eyes wide in fright as you peered down. The one flaw of the place:

_Heights_

Smellerbee wanted you to try the zip line that was recently installed by the kids. No matter how much you refused, she just wouldn't give up. She undoubtedly wanted to see how frightened you were of heights; she pretty much takes joy out of your panicky face.

"C'mon! It's fun." She told you, grabbing the handle and pulling it towards you.

"Yeah, I thought you were tougher than that, lady!" The Duke yelled, throwing his hands up.

He was quite the kid at eight.

You rolled your eyes and gave them both a hard glare. Never in a million years would you face your fear of heights. You were already up high in the tree, isn't that enough suffering?

"It's Ambra! Ya Duke head."

"It's THE Duke!" He whined back.

"Hmph! An eye for an eye." You retorted.

Your arms hovered toward Smellerbee's hands as you snatched the handle with your cuffed ones, examining the rope-like thing.

Raising a brow, you started, "Is this thing sturdy? Wouldn'-"

You didn't have time to finish, because in an instant your feet were off the floor and were now dangling in mid-air, with you sweeping across the zip line.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Your screams rang out loudly throughout the place as you gripped on to dear life.

Behind you were a laughing Smellerbee, and The Duke.

"An eye for an eye!" The Duke shouted.

Glaring back, you said, "Not fai-AHHHHHHHHH!"

The loud ear-piercing shouts were heard throughout the hideout that a crowd stared forming front, back, all around!

_Don't look down, don't look down!_

As you reached the other side of the platform, the view in front of you was not a pleasant one.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"

Jet's eyes grew wide as his jaw dropped. Of course the idiot was too stunned to move out of the way. Your grip on the handle started loosening…

**CRASH!**

Groaning, you looked down angrily at Jet, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. He avoided your burning gaze and attempted to push you off, but you shoved him back down then got up.

"Don't touch me." You growled.

He laid back on his elbows glowering at you, and then saying, "I was trying to get you off of me! What are you doing out of your room anyways!?"

You ignored him and turned your direction towards the other side of the hideout, conspicuous as can be, where Smellerbee and The Duke stood trying to contain their laughter. Once they caught your glare they began to creep away as if you were going to exterminate them…

The tugging on your wrists distracted you from your staring 'contest'. You looked to see the tan face of Jet, who started dragging you back to your room. Everyone stood watching intently.

Just then a thought popped into your head. Let's have some fun, again.

"Bow down to me." You said with a straight face.

He stopped right in his tracks and looked at you crazed.

"What? No!"

He proceeded walking, tightening his grip on your wrists.

"Your shoes, they are untied." You said to him

He looked at you with disbelief and continued walking.

"Tie them! Tie them Tie them! Tie them! Tie th-"

"Okay! If I tie them, will you shut up?!"

You nodded innocently, showing no expression on your face.

He let go of your wrists while keeping an eye on you as he proceeded to bend down. You went to stand in front of him, smirking. He bent down and stopped halfway before acknowledging, "I don't even have laces!"

You laughed as did everyone around you two. The idiot fell for it!

"I know," You grinned.

"But you just bowed down right in front of me!"

_MWHAHAHAHA_

For the first time ever since you met him, he blushed! That soon changed to anger as once more he took you by the arm so forcefully, you were sure a bruise would form sooner or later.

"You're going to wish you never did that." He whispered coldly.

…..

_Gross, Stupid, Horrible. UGH!_

"…The words to describe that horrid boy!"

You threw your head back in frustration and sighed, looking down at your now bruised wrist.

"I guess I should stop going on about him." You said silently to yourself.

It was dark out and you sat alone in your room (more like prison cell..) Jet and the rest of the Freedom Fighters are more than likely having dinner at the dining area, where you weren't welcomed to. Smellerbee hadn't visit, you assumed she was afraid to face you after the past event of today, even though it was The Duke's idea.

_Those fools._

Loud pounding came from the door, and in came Smellerbee, Longshot, The Duke, Pipsqueak, and Sneers. Oh hey, what a coincidence.

_What's the point of knocking if you just come in anyway?_

Your eyes gleamed with excitement. You hoped they brought food…

"BEE!" You exclaimed.

She cautiously took a few steps towards you, obviously waiting for you to screech at them. The others stood behind, looking at you the same way Smellerbee was.

You chuckled then announced, "Wusses, I'm over it."

That was half true.

Smellerbee gave a calm look, but the others were still thinking of you skeptically. Maybe it was time to change that…

Like said before, where else could you go? You were stuck here…No one could rescue you, heck you're sure everyone back home didn't notice your absence. Until you could figure something out…might as well try to get along with some of these people.

"So, uh, where's my food?" You asked nobody directly.

Smellerbee scratched the back of her head nervously. Everyone else from behind was trying hard to avoid your gaze.

You gave them a confused look.

"What?"

Smellerbee spoke again, "Yeah about that,"

Sneers stepped forward one step and informed, "You humiliated Jet, so eventually he was going to get you back."

"Can someone get to the point?" You said impatiently.

"No food for youuu!" The Duke teased.

"What!? You little brat! This is all your fault, for pushing me!"

You stood up furiously, wanting to fire blast this whole place down but couldn't with your hands tied up to no avail. Walking past The Duke and over to Smellerbee, you couldn't help but mutter to him, "If you do any more shenanigans again, my love for children will probably change." He gulped and moved back a couple steps behind Pipsqueak.

_Good, you should be scared._

"Calm down, Ambra," Smellerbee began.

"I'm not going to let you starve to death. We'll find a way without Jet Noticing." She finished.

You gave her a light smile but then looked at the ground sadly.

"Going behind Jet's back is like going to a Fire Nation camp without weapons!" Sneers yelled out, waving his hands like a mad man.

"I feel so…helpless," Ignoring him, you sat back down on the cold wood floor, speaking once more, "I told Bee this already, but I think you guys should know too."

Everyone exchanged looks then focused their attention onto to Smellerbee, who nodded. They all took a seat on the ground, forming a circle. Except for Sneers, who was leaning against the wall folding his arms.

He sent out mixed vibes…

"Not all Fire Nation citizens are the same; this seems to be the problem that no one can understand! Everyone saw us as evil. True, Fire Nation killed many, I've killed many. It seemed normal ever since birth…I mean that's how **I** was raised, by monstrous parents. They don't even care about me. And let's just say the feeling is mutual." You exhaled noisily, and then looked at the window, directly at the moon.

"I finally came to realization that it was not **OK**. I got tired of hurting people who seemed so, so innocent. Then I met Juro," A smile graced upon your lips. "He was always there for me, the only one who would listen. We had it Fire Nation crap, taking orders from this so called Fire Lord, so we just left like that. Juro wanted to run away and start a new life in Ba Sing Se, as normal people. We never meant to intentionally bother you guys, we were so close to starting over but then Jet interfered. Yes I am Fire Nation, but the past is the past and I'm just Ambra. Not wanting to hurt anyone…except maybe Jet." You laughed a little at the last part.

You took a quick glance around the circle where everyone looked at you with no emotion, but still staring deeply.

You awkwardly started fiddling with your fingers. _Well?_

"Are you trying to stare into my soul or something?" You joked.

Smellerbee cracked a smile before putting a hand on your shoulder. The Duke kept staring… Sneers wasn't paying no attention to you, surely he wasn't amused. Pipsqueak let out a gruff laugh, while Longshot stayed quite, a tiny smile formed.

"See, she isn't so bad, right?" Smellerbee said, breaking the silence.

"How can we believe you?" Sneers interjected.

"You don't have to. What I just told you was all true. The choice is up to you whether you believe me or not."

"I believe you, Ambra." Smellerbee said.

You smiled and eyes started to water. _Why has this girl been so nice to me?_ She's the only one besides Juro who actually ever listened.

A hand tugged on your ripped shirt. You looked down and saw The Duke, smiling.

"I think I believe you too." He said.

That was unexpected of him! But nonetheless you smiled back and nodded.

Smellerbee grinned, and then stared at Longshot and Pipsqueak sitting on the ground. "You guys?"

Pipsqueak stood up and went over to stand between you, Smellerbee, and The Duke. "Oh okay!" He happily said. He pulled the three of you into a death crushing embrace to where you could barely breathe.

You choked out, "O-okay, c-can't f-feel my-my arms!" He let go and the three of you went crashing to the ground, panting heavily.

Smellerbee rubbed her arm while saying, "Don't do that ever again." Pipsqueak just grinned and shrugged.

You got up, holding your arm which hurt more from Jet's grip earlier. Smellerbee and The Duke got up too, returning their look towards Longshot who still sat quietly. Smellerbee kneeled beside Longshot and whispered, "What about you?"

He gave you a long stare before nodding his head.

"Thanks, guys." You said silently.

Sneers stepped out from the shadows and said threateningly, "It's gonna take a lot for me to trust you. Make one move and that's it." You rolled your eyes but agreed.

"I want to hear your guy's stories now."

This will be interesting.

….

As the night went on, you learned more about the other freedom fighters. It really was an eye opener. Sneers and Longshot sat quietly but in different ways…Sneers obviously didn't want to talk and Longshot just didn't speak, Smellerbee told his story for you.

The Duke and you bounded well in a short amount of time, despite the outlooks earlier. He spoke a lot about himself to you, and mentioned a few things that bugged Jet.

_That could come in handy._

**GURRRRR**

You stared down at your stomach and laughed, "Ugh! Not again!"

_Oh food, thou shall food, my love._

Everyone else joined in your laugh. You could've of sworn you saw Sneers let out a laugh or two…

"Right, forgot about that!" Smellerbee laughed out.

"I'll go see if there are any leftovers from earlier." She added.

"What about Jet?" Pipsqueak questioned.

"Don't worry, I got it." She smirked and got up.

Smellerbee went to door and out. She looked around her surroundings and saw no one, so she proceeded on walking.

That is until…

"Ahem." A voice startled her. She turned around reluctantly to be face to face with Jet. Smellerbee was alarmed by his unknowingly presence.

"Ho-how long have you been here?" She said with her voice unsteady.

He shook his head in disappointment. "Long enough. She's Fire Nation, Smellerbee!"

She looked at him solemnly and said calmly, "Jet, she's different-"

"They are all the same!" He interrupted. Fury, sadness, hate was clouded up in his chocolate eyes.

Smellerbee was annoyed. He was too blinded with hate. "You've been here long enough, right? Did you hear her story? Did you hear, Jet?"

"I heard everything! And I absolutely don't believe a thing!" He spat out.

…..

"What's taking her so long?" You wondered out loud.

The Duke fell asleep next to you while the others chatted among their selves. Smellerbee has been gone for at least six minutes and you were getting real impatient, real fast.

"Chill out Ambra. She'll be back." The Duke muttered groggily in his sleep.

Sighing, you got up and went straight to the door. Turning back, you said, "I'll take a peak."

You slowly opened the door and stuck your head out. Looking right and left, you saw no one, but your ears told you different.

"I heard everything! And I absolutely don't believe a thing!"

_Jet?_

Your heart told you to stay inside your room, but your head told you to go check it out.

"_Always trust your heart, Ambra." Juro said._

You thought about it for a moment then shrugged. "Guess I'll check it out."

It came out more like _"Oh, no big deal."_

_I'm going to regret it._

Looking behind you to see no one paying attention gave you the OK. Silently, you closed the door behind you and tip toed, your feet leading you to the sound of commotion. You stopped and hid behind one of the huts when you saw two figures out in the open, not too far from your room. Jet and Smellerbee were quarrelling about something…

"She and that imprudent boy were obviously waiting to attack us the next morning!" Jet spoke out.

_Ooooh, wrong choice there buddy_. _I'm so going to regret this._

You jumped out and landed between them. "Don't call him that!"

_Should've taken that advice from Juro. Damn it._

"Ambra!" Smellerbee yelled.

Ignoring her, you walked over to Jet. "You don't know what you're talking about, bud."

"You think I don't? You Fire Nation-"

Your anger was above boiling point. You were ready to burst.

"CUT IT OUT WITH FIRE NATION THIS, FIRE NATION THAT! YOU'RE A FOOLISH BOY! I'D HAVE YOU KILLED RIGHT HERE AND NOW IF I HAD MY BENDING, BECAUSE YOU SURE ARE ASKING FOR IT!"

Smellerbee stood shocked by your tone. Jet gritted his teeth and raised his hand. You had no time to react because it was all a rush.

He slapped you.

He actually slapped you.

You gasped by this unforeseen moment, placing a hand on your cheek that felt horribly burned.

"Tomorrow, bright and early at the training area. Smellerbee, take her back to her room." Jet ordered, and then walked away casually.

Smellerbee rushed to your side once he was out of sight.

"Are you ok?" She asked concerned.

You nodded. No you weren't ok. It was tough keeping a brave face. You were deeply and secretly terrified, and wanted to be nowhere close to Jet's prescence.

Your blue eyes looked into her dark brown ones with full confusion. "What did he mean by "tomorrow, bright and early at the training area."?"

Smellerbee gulped before saying, "He wants a one on one match with you."

You blinked and let your mind linger for a bit.

Now you know what he meant…

_**"What the hell am I supposed to do here? Why do you even have me here, Jet?" Your menacing tone wasn't enough for him to even look back at you. Instead he just spoke out three simple words, "You will see."**_

He wanted to challenge you at your weakest, with no bending.

This boy was ready to kill you.


	4. Chapter 4 Choose Your Path

**(Jet) Observant Flow – Choose Your Path – 4**

**Yay! Another Update. **

**I Do Not Own ATLA.**

* * *

Sleeping was pushed off and out of your attention. Your mind was busy doing other things of its own, occupied with: _What ifs? What if he really kills me? What if I kill him? How would I? How can I defend myself? What if-_

You truly wished he had finished you off earlier when he was 'supposed' to. This is what he had meant by 'suffering first'. I can't defend myself with cuffed hands and none of my bending, it's just not fair! He was an evil genius, you've got to admit.

_But I can be an evil genius too._

This boy was easy to piss off that now and then it is downright hilarious, or downright scary. "Whenever I get furious in a fight is usually when my moves are sloppy and out of target…,so if I taunt him long enough…,that's it!" You said to yourself, hopeful.

"He's got sharp swords that could easily cut through these babies," You looked down at your cuffed cloth wrists. "Once he starts attacking sloppily, that will give me a chance to defend with my arms and BAM! I'm free! The swords cut through!"

"See, even** I **can be an evil genius at times!" You proudly stated.

You smiled to yourself. Thinking, thinking, thinking-

"OH WHO AM I KIDDING?! THAT PLAN WILL NEVER WORK!" You groaned, throwing your head back against the wall in your room.

"Ow! Piece of sh*t!" You cursed loudly, rubbing the back of your head.

_Why am I afraid of dying now? There's nowhere to escape to anyway, and I practically don't exist to anyone anymore. Juro was dead. My "home" didn't give a flying duck about me, they only used me. And these fools weren't any different from scums. There's no use in revenge, fighting (KILLING) Jet. I'd die anyways._

You looked out at your window and towards the moon, the only thing you found fascinating to the eye. Odd for a fire bender, yes…, they rose with the sun; you loathed the sun. Instead, you fancied the bright thing that glowed during the night. You never knew why.

Sighing, you laid on the floor, lying on your side, too lazy to walk over to the hammock in the corner, everything racing in your head while you laid still. Ever since that night of the attack, your courage has lowered; it was a disgrace; too humiliating to even think about.

"Juro, I am so sorry. I let you down." Your voice said softly.

A tear raced down from your eyes and down to your light pink cheeks. Blinking the tears out, you decided it was time to get some rest.

"Don't want to miss out on tomorrow." You sarcastically joked.

….

Today is the day. The sun woke you up, burning through your sealed shut eyes. You sat up slowly, groaning as your back was still in evident pain. You looked around your surroundings one last time, and then got up, letting out a breath of air.

Next thing you knew, the door swung open. Startled from their entrance, Sneers along with Pipsqueak stood in the door way looking at you. Sneers waddled over to you and grabbed your arm roughly; Pipsqueak followed and mimicked him, except he had a gentler touch.

Sneers, whose face showed no emotion, spoke. "Jet wants to see you at the training area."

You opened your mouth to say something but Sneers broke you off. "Now" He let out lowly.

_Jeez, I was only going to ask if I could go on my last bathroom trip here._

You wanted to protest but decided against it. Pipsqueak gave you an apologetic look. You just shrugged and let them guide you to Lord Ass Wipe. While walking, you couldn't help but feel nervous, and slightly sad. So much mixed emotions took over, that you felt a little sick. You noticed not many kids were around the hideout, they were probably at the training area…wherever that is.

Sneers, Pipsqueak, and you made your way down to the ground, using the rope. Sneers went down first, and then Pipsqueak held you as you both went down, away from heights.

_LAND!_

"Come on." Sneers said as he acquired your arm again.

"Can't you at least loosen your grip?!" You asked, clearly annoyed. He said nothing and kept his grip. You rolled your eyes in response and gave up with this guy.

….

"We're here." After a few minutes of walking through the woods, you came to an open grass field area where Jet stood cockily with his hands on his hips. He smirked at your company and removed the piece of wheat that was always stupidly in his mouth. Gasping as you saw that some of the other children were here too, sitting off to the side and waiting for what would happen.

But where was Smellerbee?

You noticed Longshot and The Duke among the crowd. The Duke noticed you and looked at you worriedly. He tugged on Longshot's sleeve and pointed at you. Longshot gave you a look as if he was telling you something through it, although you moved your attention back to Jet. Sneers pushed you forward and you stumbled over to Jet, almost knocking him down. Both of you only inches away.

"Well, look who we got here." He jeered.

You grimaced, but didn't say a word.

"Woke up on the wrong side today, hmm?" He took one tinier step towards you, taking his sword from behind and placing it lightly on your flesh on your neck.

Yes, you were angry but you weren't going to let him get to you just yet. Not before you get to him first.

"Kill me, now." You said coldly.

His eyes grew wide. His smirk was gone and was replaced with a frown.

Now it was your turn to smirk. I wasn't going spend my last moments without a little fun.

"What? Isn't this the whole point? Cuffing me so that I couldn't bend or fight? So you could take me out in a single blow? All because you knew if I had my bending, you would be burned dead by now?" That earned a collective gasp from the crowd. Jet's sword dug deeper against your skin. All you could do was go on. "People like you make me sick. Using children to fight? Ugh, you must have some serious problems."

He gritted his teeth and defensively said, "They know why they fight." You scoffed at that, rolling your eyes. "Oh please, you're no any different from Fire Nation." His eyes bulged out from his skull, he rose his foot and aimed it directly towards your abdomen. You fell to the ground with a thud, his foot holding you down. You winced at the pain he caused to your back. "Don't you ever compare me to those parasites!"

Your smirk re-appeared. "I know, _why_ did I compare them to _you_? " You emphasized. "You're worse than them."

"Enough!" He shouted. His foot pressed down even more pressure on your ribcage. You flinched but that was it. "Let's get this over with."

He removed his foot and set it back on the grass, allowing you to breathe better. He stood in a fighting stance, both swords in his hand. "Get up!" He snarled.

Standing up reluctantly, you couldn't help but yelp in pain that both your back and ribs made. Jet sickeningly smiled at this, taking pleasure in watching you in pain. You glared at him, trying to stand as tall as you could.

"Just another stupid fire bender brat, is all you are." He let out rudely. You shook your head in annoyance. "You don't know me."

He started charging at you, swords aiming towards your neck. You dodged to the right, making him miss, and close to losing his balance. He growled and swung at you again. Side stepping behind him, you rose your foot and kicked him on his back. He didn't see it coming; he fell forward, using his hands to keep him up in a push-up position.

_What am I doing?_

From the crowd, The Duke turned to Longshot and asked, "What is she doing?" He shrugged in response. The crowd was dead silent.

Jet got right back up and messily swung his swords at you. You flipped behind him, he swung backwards and you ducked. While ducking, you did a swift kick to his feet. He lost balance and fell once more. He groaned loudly before getting right back up again.

_Wow, I didn't know I had good defensive skills._

You had no idea why you were delaying your death. Maybe it was just for the fun.

You started running away from him and to nowhere in particular, just away from him. He was quicker than you had estimated because he was hot on your trail. Before you knew it, his hooked sword caught your ankle and tripped you down.

_Yeah, about me having good defensive skills, I take that back._

"You're foolish." He said quietly, so only you heard. The crowd was still visible and quite. They were all nervous, anxious, excited, and so on. The air was tense and full of suspense. Jet held you down with his swords, his eyes burned into your now frightened ones.

"I'm sorry, Juro." You whispered to yourself.

Jet elevated one sword up, preparing to wound you with it…directly in the direction of your heart. You tightly shut your eyes and waited for it.

Longshot shielded The Duke's eyes from the scene in front of them. Sneers stood against a tree, not too far away, eyes shut, and not paying attention. Pipsqueak stood shaking in his boots, but silent nonetheless.

Your lips were trembling from the anticipation. You wondered why he was hesitating to do this. It was his idea after all. He hated your guts and you hated his. You hesitantly and slowly opened your eyes. Jet no longer had his concentration on you. He was looking forward at something, someone.

You lifted your head cautiously to where he focused on. Your eyes widen in shock at the sight in front of you both.

Her face exchanged an inaudible, determined but fearsome look to Jet.

_Smellerbee!_

"What good is it to eliminate her?" She started. "What has she specifically done to you?" Jet's eyes adverted to yours and back to Smellerbee's. He still looked furious as ever.

"She and her people burned my village, killed my parents!" He shouted. "We need to rid all of them, and you know that!"

You felt yourself gain back your anger over fear. You reluctantly butted-in. "I wasn't there when they did that. Heck, I did NOTHING to you! I didn't kill your parents or burned your village. I was trying to start over, but then you ruined everything."

"Makes no difference to me" He said indifferently. "You're still one of them."

Smellerbee shook her head in displeasure of his behavior. "Jet, I know how you feel, I know how much it hurts but you've got to stop! It's becoming out of hand, your revenge! You're going crazy!"

Jet gave Smellerbee a hard glare of hurt and anger. He glanced at you before moving his swords away. "Sneers, take her back to her room. I don't want to see her. Just don't let her out of your sight, this isn't over." And with that being said, Jet walked away from the field silently.

Your mind started racing again. _He spared my life, again?! What was he feeling? If it weren't for Smellerbee I'd be gone! I must be going mad right now!_

The crowd started whispering and chatting amongst themselves with what had just played in front of their eyes. Smellerbee rushed to your side on the grass, looking concerned. "Come, let's get you cleaned up."

Your clothes were tattered from the neck down. Blood was stained everywhere along with some scrapes and cuts. It hurt like hell.

Smellerbee helped you up to your feet and held you up holding your arm. "Pip, a little help here?" Pipsqueak waddled over and grabbed your other arm carefully. Sneers came walking over, not really caring about you. "Jet told me to take her back to the room." He spoke.

"We need to get her cleaned up first, Sneers." Smellerbee protested. "Well I'm coming too, just to make sure she doesn't do anything funny." He replied. Smellerbee muttered, "Of course." Under her breath, annoyed, and started walking.

The Duke and Longshot ran up from behind. The Duke lightly tapped you on your back. You turned your head to him and gave him a faint smile, he looked worried. He walked to the front of you and started walking backwards so he could have your attention. "Are you okay?" He asked.

You nodded. "Yeah I'll be fine, kid." It was silent for little until he spoke again. "Sorry about yesterday, ya know…" You reassured him that it was fine. "It was kind of fun to be honest, just not the Jet part." You let out a little chuckle at the end.

You hadn't noticed Longshot until he came up beside you guys. "Woah, Longshot. I didn't hear you." He gave you an interesting look, surprised that you could read it, you said, "I know, I will." He basically told you to be careful.

"Looks as if you can read him now" Smellerbee said with a smile. You smiled back and nodded. "Just please do be careful, and do not piss Jet off again. He gets real violent real fast." Your smiled faded as his name was pronounced. "Don't worry; I don't ever want to see him in my sight again."

….

"You know, I never thought I'd make it this far."

Smellerbee had just finished wrapping some bandages on you. She also gave you some fresh clothes; a swampy-green colored plain shirt, and some pants the same color. You looked like an Earth Nation citizen.

_Ugh._

You were thankful though, if it weren't for her who knows where'd you be right in the moment.

"What do you mean?" Smellerbee asked. She sat next to you on your hammock. Everyone was there too, in your room.

"I was so sure of dying today that now I feel like…now what? You know?" You squinted your eyes as the sun began to shine at your eyes. _Damn sun. _

"I also have to add thank you, because if it weren't for you I'd be a goner! Though I guess…" You sadly said with a shrug.

Yes you were grateful for Smellerbee being there, but part of you didn't want him to spare your life again. It was such a confusing feeling. You wanted to get revenge for Juro, but would that make you any different from Jet? It's just a mess.

"Hey, I'm here for you. Jet needs to realize that not everyone is bad, Fire Nation to be exact. He's become too obsessed." She put a hand on your shoulder and smiled. You couldn't hold it anymore…

That's when you broke down.

Tears escaladed from your eyes as you started weeping into your hands. "I-I'm sorry." You stammered. Smellerbee kept quite as she patted you easily on the back, being careful not to touch your bandages. The Duke turned away from Pipsqueak to hear you sobbing. He walked over and sat on the other side of you.

"Ambra?" He asked concerned. Smellerbee held a finger up to her lips, signaling him to be quiet. He did as told but stayed by your side.

….

You must have cried yourself to sleep because next think you knew it was evening, the sun was setting outside your window. You sat up quick which only caused you to moan at the pain in your ribs and back.

"Take it easy."

Smellerbee stood next to you. The others were nowhere to be found. "Everyone's eating now," She began. "I just finished, so here, I snuck these." She held out some berries for you. You gladly accepted them and scoffed them down.

"You've been asleep since this morning. How are you feeling?" She asked as she took a seat next to you. "I feel a wee bit better. The pain isn't that evitable yet." You answered with a full mouth. She laughed at you, then said, "Well just rest up, I'll be back."

You nodded as she stood back up. She walked over to the door before looking at you over her shoulder once more. Then she was gone.

Sighing, you laid back down in your hammock, eyes starting to droop again.

"Today is worth 21238 hours of sleep." You exaggerated.

Your ears twitched when you heard some noise from outside, but quickly dismissed it, closing your eyes.

A few minutes had passed, and you weren't falling asleep. You craved to talk to Smellerbee, since she listened to everything you had to say, it cleared your distracting thoughts.

"AMBRA! AMBRA!"

Your eyes shot open again to the sound of pounding on your door and the calling of your name.

"AMBRAAA!"

_Duke?_

"Come in!" You shouted. The door opened and it was The Duke indeed. He had a panicky look as he struggled to catch his breath. "What's going on?" You quickly asked.

"It's t-t-them," He began.

"Who, Who is them?!" You rushed, trying to get an answer from the small boy in front of you. He gulped before finishing. "It's them, Fire Nation! They've found us! They're all below the hideout getting ready to burn this place down!"

You widen your eyes in bewilderment. "What? No!" You got up quickly, ignoring the sharp pain. "Where is everyone? We have to warn them!"

"Jet, Sneers, and some of the other kids are taking care of that! He's going to try and hold them off down there! Now come on, let's go!" He took your arms and dragged you out of the room.

The Duke let go of your arm once you were out of the room. You ran straight to the edge of the platform to take a glimpse down; familiar Fire bender faces everywhere.

"They're not going to able to hold them off much longer! We need to get everyone down now!" You ran over to The Duke, placing both hands on his shoulder, calmly ordering him. "Go warn everyone to get down to safety. I'll go help the others. I know you can do this, brave warrior." The enthusiasm seem to get to him, he smiled at you and nodded, running the other direction.

You started towards the rope and went your way down. Jet, Sneers, Pipsqueak, and the others were doing their best to fight off the soldiers. You landed perfectly on the ground, and headed in the direction of the madness.

_How did they find this place? Why were they here?_

When in sight, you gasped seeing Smellerbee being held by Ozai, a knife under her neck. Jet and the others had stopped fighting when the soldiers held their hands out, ready to blast fire. They all stood still in a line; Freedom fighters on one side, Fire Nation soldiers on the other.

Ozai took a step forward from everyone and looked directly at the Freedom Fighter leader. "Where is she?" He bitterly asked.

_Uh-oh, I'm in some deep sh*t. _

"If you don't tell me, I'll make sure your little friend here dies right in front of your eyes." He threatened.

Right when he said that last part, a flashback came to your mind. You saw a friend die in front of you before; you weren't going to let it happen again.

You came out from the shadows and into the open. "I'm right here." You said with no emotion.

Smellerbee's eyes gleamed at you with hope. Ozai's eyes widen in surprise, and then he grinned sickeningly. "Ah, Ambra, nice to see you again."

"Cut the crap, Ozai. Let her go." You said, taking a step forward to both of the sides.

He laughed obnoxiously, pushing Smellerbee away from him. Smellerbee ran back to the Freedom Fighters and stood next to Longshot, who held his bow and arrow defensively to the soldiers. Ozai looked at your wrists and let out a short snort.

"You, get rid of those cuffs!" Ozai commanded to one of the soldiers. He did what he was told and went over to you, using his bending to burn away the cloth.

You looked at your wrists miraculously. They were gone! There was a pink burn from where the cuffs were, but nonetheless you were glad to be free from them.

_I can bend again!_

"You know, boy," Ozai began, while turning his attention to Jet. "I'm not stupid. Troops who've been here in this woods, usually never come back. I knew something was up, looks like we've found the source."

Jet said nothing but looked down with shame and hate.

"How'd you know I was here?" You butted-in.

"One of the soldiers was here the night you and Juro went missing. He came back and told me you were seen with a bunch of naïve children." He placed a finger on his chin, tapping in impatience. "Where is Juro, anyways?"

You turned your head sadly before saying, just above a whisper, "He's…dead." Ozai gasped but quickly regained himself. He pointed to Jet with the rest of the Freedom Fighters, who stood still as a rock. "I assume you are responsible for this!?"

Jet said nothing again. Ozai shook his head and said, "Have it your way then." He then turned to you. "Ambra, we are going home!"

_Home? Ha! As if I really had one! They're just going to use me again. They don't really give a crap about me. But then again, if I stay here, there's Jet! Ugh! I can't win today!_

You nodded sadly, and then looked over at Smellerbee and Longshot. They both exposed a look of sorrow. Jet paid no attention to you; instead he focused on the soldiers who still held their hands up towards the kids.

_Back to square one again._

While you were walking over to Ozai, he said something that made you froze on the spot. "Kill these guys, and then burn down the trees that hold their place up."

_No!_

You looked at the barely visible hideout and panicked. Where are they? You looked all around your surroundings and saw a bush from afar shuffle, The Duke and everyone else who were up in the hideout hid quietly in the bushes. You let out a sigh of relief. Bless that kid.

"Burn it down, now!" Ozai demanded. The soldiers stood in front of the trees and began to fire bend the barks. Jet's eyes grew wide in fear, he seemed to have no clue that the kids escaped, must be a horrible feeling.

Jet felt so helpless watching his hideout burn into pieces, jaw to the ground. It was like nothing he tried to do could be able to save them, and Jet, he always had a plan, but this time was different. Make one move and that was it.

"No!" Jet cried.

The flames were fast and spreading throughout the trees wildly, pieces of burning wood falling to the ground. The looks on everyone were devastating and heart breaking.

"Now, execute them!"

You weren't going to stand there and do nothing. You had chosen your path; you listened to your heart this time. No regrets.

The soldiers who stood across from the Freedom Fighters were ready to burn. Their hands were fueling with fire.

"Not on my watch."

Running as fast as you could, you went in front of the two sides and defensively stood there, hands out, ready to fire bend at your ex-troops. The thought of fire bending again, after several days without it, sent an adrenaline rush.

_Here we go._

You let out as much power as you could. Fire blasted out from your palms, and sent the soldiers to the ground. "Move back!" You yelled, at the Freedom Fighters behind you. The fire spread out wide and far, knocking everyone in front of you down.

You stopped. It took all your might to do that. Never have you before, seen so much power come out of you. It felt so good.

Oh so very good.

From behind, the whole group you just protected were flabbergasted by your action, and more importantly by your choice.

Some soldiers went to flee away, some laid on the ground knocked out. Ozai, on the other hand, was barely affected by the fire. He got up slowly from the ground. You could tell that he wasn't too happy with you.

"What are you doing, y-you traitor!" He growled.

"Don't touch them ever again!" You barked back. He shook his head and said, "Betraying your own nation, your own home-"

You laughed bitterly and said, "Home? My home, It was hell! Why do you think Juro and I ran away that night? To get away from you of course, you monster"

He looked at you as rage consumed him. "Foolish girl" He held his hands out at you. "This must be your death wish."

Before you could say anything or even move, a burning piece of wood came down from the sky and was headed in your direction. You were late to react as it came crashing down onto you.

"Ambra!" Smellerbee cried out. She was about to rush out and help you, but Jet blocked her with his swords from doing so.

"Don't." He said.

The wood was too heavy to get off, and moving would cause it to burn you more.

You squeaked in pain. Ozai walked up to you, laughing evilly. "Karma has its ways, Ambra. Next time you wanna think about that before betraying us." He gave you a swift kick in the gut, making you cough out blood, before holding his hand out again, preparing for the blow.

"You're a Fire Lord Bastard." You weakly said.

"Good bye, Ambra."

This reminded you of earlier, when Jet was about to end your life.

As you were waiting for the burn, you heard a loud grunt followed by a weight being lifted away from your back. Your head shot up quickly to see that Jet had kicked the burning wood off you and was now standing over Ozai, foot on his ribcage. "What goes around comes around." He said emotionlessly. You were surprised by his unexpected action. He saved you!

Jet had a plan. Just like always.

And three times the charm had you escaped death just like that.

Since Jet had Ozai distracted, Smellerbee made an attempt to rush over to you again. The others stood behind, still not able to move from fear.

"You saved us." She whispered, tears falling down her face. "You saved us all." She helped you up, slinging your arm around her shoulder. "Bee, I'll be fine. Just get back to safety now." She pouted but listened, and headed back next to Longshot and the others.

Just a few cuts and burns, nothing you couldn't handle.

You limped over next to Jet, who still was holding Ozai down, hate clouded his brown eyes. "If you don't leave I'll make sure this will be your last visit." Jet growled. Ozai didn't seem to be affected by his tone, instead he smirked.

_Oh no._

"Move!" You shouted to Jet. Ozai let out a jet of fire, aiming to him. You pushed him out of the way and used your own fire to ricochet Ozai's attack.

"You stupid girl!" He shrieked, as he got up. You hurled out powerful fire balls to him, knocking him back down. You stood above him and threateningly said, "I'll end your life right here and now. Don't be foolish and take the chance of staying. Leave and never come back! I won't hesitate."

He scowled at you. "I bet you, you won't do it."

_Don't let him get to you_.

"You're pushing my limits." You coldly stated.

Footsteps came from behind and a Fire Nation troop came into sight. "Sir, the ship is ready." While you were distracted by him, Ozai kicked you off, running in the direction of the soldier. "Good, let's go." He replied, standing next to the soldier. He looked at you with daggers and said, "This isn't over!" He sprinted away with the soldier and was finally gone.

You got back up weakly and stared off into space. Everyone who stood behind you, cowering, finally found the guts to move. The kids circled you in joy. "You saved us!" One said. "You're so brave." Said another.

The attention was too much for you. You broke away from the circle and walked over to Smellerbee who looked at you with appreciation. She hugged you tightly, forgetting about your pain, though you still hugged back. "Bee, I'm still healing." You said politely. She released you and smiled. "Sorry." You laughed it off, playfully shoving her. "It's fine."

"Ambraaaaaaa!"

You turned around to see The Duke and the others who were hiding in the bush charge up to you. The others, who had been visible behind you, were shocked to see them alive! Jet especially. Before he had thought he failed them, and now his pride was back, seeing them well and alive. "You're all okay!" Smellerbee said with glee. The Duke stopped right in front of you before saying, "Yeah! If it weren't for Ambra telling us what to do, we'd be toasted!"

You grinned at the young boy and patted the top of his head. The kids went on about how amazing you were, and how you were their hero. Jet, Sneers, Pipsqueak, and some of the older kids stayed behind, watching.

You retreated from the children and walked over to the older kids. Jet was folding his arms, watching you as you walked. There seemed to be a small change with him. His eyes, they were softer now. Not filled with much hate like before.

You stood in front of them, hands on hips. "We should try putting out the fire now, so we can rebuild the place." Sneers rolled his eyes. Oh typical, Sneers. "That would take forever though!" He exclaimed.

Jet took a step forward to you. You flinched as if he was going to hurt you, but he didn't notice. "Not if we work together." He said. You were surprised by his soft tone. "But there's so much to put out!" Sneers whined. You rolled your eyes and said, "Way to be observant." He growled at you and replied, "What do you know about being observant!?" You chuckled at his attitude. "What kind of question is that? It's just my flow, dude. So, chill out." His face reddened, he left you guys and went over to the other kids, smirking at your victory towards him.

You were now left with Jet and Pipsqueak. You stood uneasily between them in silence.

_Awkward_

"How are we going to be able to carry that much water to put out these blazing flames?" Pip asked, breaking the silence. You thought about it for a second. Nothing came to mind.

_Good question._

"I've got a plan." Jet spoke. Yes, The man with the plan.

"Good, cuz' I got nothing." You said with a light chuckle, surprising yourself a bit. But that wasn't the only surprise.

_Wait._

For the first time ever, Jet gave you a little smile.

_Did he just-_

Yep.


	5. Chapter 5 Ken

**(Jet) Observant Flow – Ken – 5**

**I Do Not Own ATLA.**

* * *

"Why won't he help us?" You whispered to Smellerbee. She frowned and whispered back. "It has something to do with his past. He never told anyone about it, not even Jet."

Jet's plan to put out the fire, that scattered throughout the woods and hideout, was to use one of the Freedom Fighter kids who was a Waterbender! You hadn't known about any other bender besides you, being here. You just thought they were all non-bending warriors.

Ken, a Freedom Fighter and Waterbender, was around Jet's age. He had short shaggy hair, kind of like Jets, but black. And blue eyes like any Waterbender would have. He refused to use his bending to help put out the fire. He seemed to be stubborn and always kept to himself.

"I said no, Jet! I vowed never to use it again!"

You, Smellerbee, Jet, Longshot, and Sneers stood in a circle with Ken, who gave off the vibe he wanted to be alone. That was fine but. . .

"If you don't help us, then fine! Let the place burn to the ground!" You said loudly, startling the group around you. Ken's eyes traveled up to yours, he seemed to not like your occurrence. "You have no right to tell me anything. You definitely don't know me, you fire dirt." His voice was low and dark. You folded your arms and muttered before walking away from the group, "I just saved your ass from being toast."

His words hurt. "_Fire Dirt" Looks like Jet's not the only one who hates me. _

Rambling away from everyone, you decided it's best to find a secluded area where you can think quickly.

You found an empty field of grass. There wasn't much fire around it, so sitting here could be safe for a little bit. You recognized this place to be the training area, where your life almost ended. Shrugging, you sat in the middle and closed your eyes, going deep into thoughts.

_That kid is no better than Jet…Ugh, I hate him already! I want to stay here and help put out everything but then again, I'm kind of free at this moment…I've been stuck here for a while, that I've gotten used to the fact I'll be here forever. Even though I said I had nowhere to run to, I could leave right now and never turn back…,I don't think I belong here. Do I even want to be here?_

"Um,"

A familiar voice interrupted your concentration. You shot your eyes open. The wind blew your hair onto your face. You moved the amber-colored hair that kept you from seeing, to the back of your ear. Still sitting on the grass, you turned your head around slowly, to see the person who spoke.

A person you didn't want to see now.

His arms were folded, dark hair on his face blowing from the wind, chocolate eyes staring directly at you now.

"I-I wanted to tell you thanks. You know, for saving our butts out there." Jet said, quietly but confidently. Your eyes darted elsewhere, avoiding his deep stare. You mumbled back, "Yeah."

_Did he follow me? Was he going to hurt me? I'm not used to him being 'nice'. Was he thanking me? Well yeah, he just said thanks, Ambra. This couldn't be real though. After all that jerk's done to me. I'm not forgiving him that easily._

You turned your head back forward, hoping he would leave.

After a couple more seconds of silence, you had assumed he'd left. Your tense shoulders relaxed, and you let out a sigh. That is, until the same voice spoke up again.

"I know Ken said he wouldn't help us, but we can't give up yet." His voice was soft and determined. It sent shivers to your spine; it was an unfamiliar spoken tone for you. You kept your gaze forward and replied curiously. "Where is the nearest source of water?"

_Looks like there's no running away now_

….

You and Jet came to a beautiful river with an abundant amount of water. You could see the setting sun's reflection, a mixture of red and orange. Walking to the edge, you stared in awe. Jet walked up next to you, also staring at the water. "I come here a lot. It's beautiful."

"How are we going to put out the fire?" You asked, getting to the point. Jet looked back up at you and sighed. "You know, I don't know. I had all my hope on Ken. I respect his decision though." It was quite for a few seconds, only the sound of rushing water sang. You shook your head and gloomily said, "I don't know either."

You spun around away from the water, watching as fire danced on the tops of trees. To your left, you could see that Jet had turned around too. His face looked concentrated, full of sadness. You didn't let it pity you, still being used to his hate. All you could think about was getting this place cleaned up.

_I hate feeling helpless._

The sound of footsteps came into sound. Both Jet and you looked up to see Smellerbee, Longshot, The Duke, Sneers, and Pipsqueak, heading your way.

"You guys!" Smellerbee called out. She skidded, stopping right in front of you two. "We . . . were . . . looking for . . . you guys." She breathed out. The Duke wasn't too far behind, but as he came closer and closer, it didn't look like he was going to stop anytime soon as he was hurling towards you.

"Ambraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Oh no" You whispered, eyes growing wide. The Duke came into view and soon crashing into you, holding onto you tightly, and almost knocking you both into the river behind.

"Don't go!" He yelled at you. Holding onto him, practically carrying him, you said calmly, "I'm not going anywhere. At least not now…"

Longshot, Sneers, and Pipsqueak caught up with you guys finally. Smellerbee, frustrated, threw her hands up in the air. "Jet, we need a plan now!" He groaned and said, "I know, I know! I'm trying my best…" Jet looked so hopeless. We were all hopeless.

"We could carry the water?" Pipsqueak inquired. Everyone but you, looked at him as if that were the stupidest idea ever.

"That is the stupidest idea ever! What would we use to carry it with?" Sneers spoke.

"The village nearby might have something?" Smellerbee added.

"That'd take forever to walk back to and from!" Sneers shouted.

"It would be too late anyways." Jet said.

As everyone continued to bicker about, you turned yourself away from them and back to the river. A hand was lightly placed on your shoulder. You looked at the hand and to the face of the person who it belonged to.

"I'm sorry, Longshot." You said. He was telling you something and you read right through him. "I wish I was more helpful in this situation." You told him. He gave you a smile, his face responding to you. "I know. It was not a problem. I couldn't just stand there and watch everyone die. Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Longshot. I think you're the helpful one here."

He nodded with a smile, removing his hand from your shoulder. Your eyebrows scrunched, looking at the river in front of you. Something didn't seem right about the water. "Do you see that?" You asked Longshot. He nodded. Water started swirling around, just like how a tornado would form.

The group behind you still went on bickering. Annoyed, you turned around and yelled out, "Will you all shut up and look!" Everyone became silent. Their focus went to you then out to the water where you pointed.

Smellerbee took a step forward. "What's going on?"

You shrugged in response.

There was now water in the air, floating like a huge puddle.

"Saving this place" A new voice said.

Everyone turned around to see Ken, bending the water! You all stood in shock, mainly because he was bending, though he said he wouldn't. On the other hand, you were in shock of how much water he could bend. That must take a lot of power.

_I would know._

"Ken!" Smellerbee shouted in surprise.

"C'mon!" He said, collecting as much water as he could, and then directing the crew to follow him.

You all followed closely behind him, coming to where the fire began. Ken shot water low and high to the trees. That much water took out about half of the raging fire! "Impressive!" You said quietly in amazement.

"Stay here and watch the fire." Ken told everyone. "I'll go get some more water. One more trip will do it."

You turned to Smellerbee, she looked out where Ken had just gone to. Her cheeks were a faint pink. You smirked. "Hey, Earth-to-Smellerbee," She jumped when she noticed she wasn't paying attention, then turning to you. "Huh?" She asked confused. "I don't know much about this Ken guy," You motion two fingers at his name. "But I'm sure you've had some sort of history with him, am I correct? Correct me if I'm wrong." Her blush became even more noticeable which made you smirk even more.

"Uh-W-What, No!? What makes you say that?" You laughed at her hesitancy. Luckily the guys were a little farther away to hear. "You're blushing." You pointed out nonchalantly. She sighed and said, "Okay, okay. I might have had a tiny crush on him, but no history. He doesn't even notice me often." She looked at the ground.

You couldn't help but feel bad for her. "Had?" You teasingly asked. She looked back up at you and rolled her eyes. "Okay I still do. But don't tell anyone, Promise?" Her eyes begged you to not say a word. You nodded. "I promise."

"What you guys talking about?" You and Smellerbee turned around, alarmed by the new voice. The Duke stood behind you both, grinning like a fool. "Nothing, nothing at all, Duke." You said. "Yeah nothing at all, Duke." Smellerbee chipped in. His eyes whizzed from yours to Smellerbee's. Shrugging, he said, "Okay!"

…..

All of the fire was soon put out. The aftermath was overwhelming to look at. Everything was burnt. Some of the platform from the hideout was still okay, but still dangerous to walk on. The rope was untouched, surprisingly, so that was the only thing that functioned.

Everyone stood in front of the mess. The looks on their faces just couldn't leave your mind. You felt uneasy, because of what that bastard did to this place. Oh, If he dared come back.

"Thanks, Ken." Jet said wretchedly, but grateful nonetheless. Ken didn't reply he walked away from everyone, going back to his old self. From what you assumed.

Jet frowned, then faced everyone else and announced, "Let's make a camp out here for the night. Tomorrow we will clean up. Get some rest." With that being said, everyone mumbled under their breaths, finding a spot on the ground for the evening.

You picked a spot away from everyone else, under one of the trees. You lay against the tree trunk, not really sleepy yet, but physically tired. Your icy Blue eyes wandered around. Some kids passing out right when they hit the ground, others sitting up and conversing. It was cold, and dark. Something was missing. Then one thing came to mind…

_It isn't a camp without a camp fire, right?_

Getting back up from your spot, you found some fallen wood around your area. You picked a few up and went to where everyone else was. They all stopped what they were doing to look at you. You piled up the pieces of wood in the estimated center. Taking a step back, and holding out your hands, you concentrated on your power. Soon enough there was a camp fire burning amidst.

"It'll keep you all warm for the night; give off some light if you need." You told them all. "Good night." You finished. Smellerbee and The Duke were beaming at you from the ground, very appreciative. Jet stood not too far, a slight smile forming. Pipsqueak came over to you and slapped you on the back affectionately, almost knocking you down. He laughed roughly. "Thanks, Ambra!" You smiled at the big guy, also rubbing your back. "Yeah, just don't do that again" He gave you an apologetic look. Sneers folded his arms and grumbled, "Show off." You heard him and stuck your tongue out.

_Hmph_

There was a lot of "Thank-you, Ambra", and "Good night" in exchanges. You walked back to your spot quietly. You sat against the trunk, taking a breath, from the sight in front of you; everyone looked a little more joyful, warming up by the fire. You smiled.

"Thanks, again."

You shot your head up, looking to your right. Jet stood there, leaning himself casually on the tree. That piece of wheat was back…that stupid looking piece of wheat thing.

"You've got to stop sneaking up on me." You said distantly. He noticed your tone and took a step back away from the tree. "I apologize… and more importantly, sorry for earlier." He mumbled out. You ignored him, looking the other direction. He let out a big sigh and started to walk away, but not before saying, "Good night."

You looked back at his direction to see him already gone.

….

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Groaning, you reluctantly opened your eyes. The Duke and Smellerbee stood in plain view. "Ten more minutes uhohhokaay?" You slurred, annoyed. Your eyes shut them and the sun out, only to open again by laughter. "Get up, sleepyhead!" Smellerbee said too excitedly for your taste.

Mornings just weren't your best friend.

"Ambra, Jet said to wake you up! We are going to the village to see if they could help us with the mess!" The Duke informed. You groaned even louder. "Ooooooooookaaaaay! Just go away and I'll get up!" Turning around away from them, you'd hope they would leave you alone.

They didn't.

"How do we know that you aren't going to just fall back asleep?" Smellerbee had just outsmarted. You sat up like a lightning bolt and looked at them both, angrily. "I'M UP!" You roared in their faces. Their expressions were priceless. Scared, they backed up away from you and ran to the rest of the group.

_Mwahahaha_

You stood up wearily from your sleeping place, and went to join everyone. As you neared everyone, a young girl noticed, and came up to you cheerfully. "Good Morning, Ambra!" She grinned like there was no tomorrow. It was adorable. "Um, good morning…erm-" You paused. "It's Kya." She giggled. "Kya." You finished.

She held out a tight-looking, knee length, green dress to you. You raised an eyebrow while examining it. "Looks like you need some new clothes, so I made this for you!"

Accepting the dress into your hands, you had no idea what to do with it. It's not like you wore dresses…it just wasn't you. "I, Uh, what do I do with this?" You asked stupidly. She giggled again.

_You sure are a giggly one this morning._

"Wear it, silly!" The small girl in front of you beamed in excitement. "I-I don't know…" To be honest, you never really wore a dress before. "Please?" Kya pleaded. Her eyes glisten from the sun, making her look sad.

Taking a deep breath, you gave in. "Fine. Stay here, I'll be back." She jumped with joy, telling some of the other younger girls about you and the dress. You walked away unnoticeably from everyone and to one of the trees, going behind one, you proceeded in changing. "Why am I doing this?" You said to yourself.

A moment later, you had the dress on. It fit perfectly, a little bit tight, but not too bad. It showed off your figure, not that you cared. You examined yourself one last time, tugging down on the green thing, and then coming out from hiding.

"Here goes nothing."

Kya, Smellerbee, The Duke, Sneers, Longshot, Pipsqueak, Jet, and another young girl were talking about something, when Kya pointed everyone's attention to you.

"Look! She's wearing the dress! She's wearing the dress!"

You felt yourself redden in embarrassment. Everyone's eyes were focused on you and your new outfit. Some eyes wandered where they were not supposed to. Oh how you wanted to slap some of them.

You awkwardly stood between Smellerbee and Kya. Smellerbee's and The Duke's jaws were nearly inches to the ground. Sneers eyes grew wide as he took you in, a faint blush forming his cheeks. Jet's eyes were focused on yours that you had to look away, your eyes landing on Pipsqueak's. Pipsqueak smiled. "You look very nice, Ambra!" The big guy complimented. You swallowed from the tension and politely thanked him.

From the corner of your eyes, you could make out that Ken was staring from behind. You couldn't see his expression, nor did you want to, but it was uncomfortable to say the least.

_Pervert._

"Doesn't she look absolutely stunning, Kal?" Kya gushed to the other girl. "Ambra, I'm so jealous! Only you could pull off that dress my sister made. Let's go tell the other girls, Kya!" Kal took Kya's hand and both of them ran away to who knows where.

"Um, so what was it we were doing today, something about the village?" You tried changing the topic. "Me, you and Ken will go to the village and find some people who could help with the rebuilding." You heard Jet say. "What about us?" The Duke asked. Jet kneeled down in front of him and said, "We'll see if they've got some food to spare, but just in case, you guys should hunt for some out here too."

_Oh great, a mission with the two jerks._

"Longshot, you're in charge." Jet told the archer. Longshot nodded in response.

"Can I go?" Smellerbee questioned. She probably just wanted to go because Ken was. Oh, young love. "Stay here and watch over the younger kids, Bee." Jet answered. She pouted and folded her arms at him. You laughed and whispered to her, "Don't worry, your boyfriend, Ken, will be back soon."

She glared at you, and then pretending to deny it. "Oh gag!" You smirked at her before telling her, "Don't you dare worry, child."

Jet motioned Ken to come over. You stopped teasing Smellerbee once Jet turned to you and said, "Come on, let's go."

You went in front of the two boys, who were walking too slowly for you. "Stop!" hearing a sharp whisper from Jet, you turned around to see he had elbowed Ken in the ribs. Their eyes locked on yours before looking elsewhere. You turned back around and blushed profusely, tugging down on your dress once more.

"I'll have you know, I have my bending in hand. And I am not afraid to use it." You said threateningly, rolling your eyes.

_Stupid boys,_

_This was going to be a LONG trip._


	6. Chapter 6 Out On A Limb

**(Jet) Observant Flow – Out On a Limb – 6**

**I Do Not Own Atla.**

**A/N: **_**Italics**_** are Ambra's thoughts speaking, in case you wondered.**

* * *

You, Jet, and Ken finally reached the small village, Gaipan. It was part of the Western Earth Kingdom. Yes, it was a very long trip indeed, the awkward silence to there, didn't help any.

Finally breaking the silence, you said, "Wow, this village is tiny!"

Ken walked a step forward, coming next to you. "Heh, yeah. Do you think those people might be able to help us?"

Ken pointed towards a group of people who seemed to be very elderly. You looked in that direction and rolled your eyes. "Hm, I don't know? Do you think they could lift heavy pieces of wood?" You questioned. Well it came out more as sarcasm than a question.

Ken shrugged and started walking over. "Let's find out." He called back.

_You're a special kind of stupid... aren't you?_

You stood still, face-palming yourself. Jet started walking too, snickering at your action. Glaring at him, you shortly followed after.

The group of elders all looked alike, about three of them. Tan skin, whitish hair, balding, green clothing, and definitely displaying Earth Kingdom nation.

Ken, Jet, and you casually walked up to them. Once they caught a glimpse of the three of you heading their way, they stopped with the chatter and froze. You gave them a weird glance before stopping in front of them with the others.

"Hey-" Ken began, but was interrupted suddenly. "P-p-please, don't take us away!" One of them cried.

You exchanged confused glances with Jet and Ken. Jet shrugged then decided to continue on. "What are you talking about? We aren't here to take you away."

"You aren't a secret Dai Li agent?" One asked cautiously.

_Again, you're a special kind of stupid… aren't you?_

"Wha-? No! We're just normal Earth Kingdom citizens." Jet's eyes peeked over at yours. "Well…kinda." You scoffed at him, practically telling him to shut up, with your face.

_How many times am I going to roll my eyes today!?_

"Do we look like Dai Li agents?! We aren't even wearing those stupid costumes!" You shouted, throwing your arms up.

The three men took a step backwards, squirming under your irritated gaze. Ken snorted at what you said, angering you even more.

"Shut up, punk!" You told him

"Check yourself first." He bickered back.

Jet shoved both of you out of the way, trying to get you both to shut up. He then looked at the frightened old men, who cowered from a distance.

"Guys, stop." Jet mumbled quietly under his breath. He continued speaking to the old men. "Besides, why would you be afraid of them taking you away? It's not like you guys are Earth Benders. They've all been taken away."

The three men traded undisclosed looks before saying suspiciously, "Weeeell…"

You took a step frontward in surprise. "You're Earth Benders?"

One of them nodded, also advancing towards you. "All three of us, It's got to be kept a secret though, we barley Earth Bend anymore."

"Well if you don't mind us asking…" Ken began. "Could you help us rebuild something, using your bending?"

You gave Ken an aggravated look. "They just said they can't Earth bend anymore, idiot!"

"Barely, barley they said!" Ken defended.

"Ken, they can't bend wood!" Jet whispered harshly. "We don't need them to bend wood! Rocks will work too." He replied.

"I don't know, sir. Earth Bending is very risky here." One said.

"I thought Earth Bending was only prohibited at Ba Sing Se?" You butted-in.

"Fraid' not, young pretty lady."

Everyone sighed in unison. Then Jet and Ken grinned at each other and then turned to you, staring cunningly… like they had some sort of stupid plan.

"What?" You asked unknowingly.

"We've came up with a plan," Jet spoke.

_No duh._

"Oh really?" You sarcastically asked.

"Uh-huh," Ken turned to the elderly men, holding a finger up and said, "If you don't mind, we'll be just a second."

The three of you put some space between you guys and the group of men. Folding your arms, you started losing your patience. "What!"

"We need you to convince them to help us Earth bend the hideout back," Jet slowly said.

You raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh. . ."

"And the only way you could convince them is to-"

"NO WAY!"

You knew what he was going to say next. It wasn't something you were going to be happy with either.

Ken groaned. "Please! It's our only hope!"

"I AM NO WAY IN HELL, SEDUCING THEM!" You screamed.

"Shhushh!" Jet hushed. "C'mon, please?"

"This is sexist! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean it'll work! Oh how I wish Smellerbee came. . ."

Ken started giggling. "What good would she do?"

You slapped him on the head. "You're so mean! You know, she li-…"

You paused.

_Shoot! I almost spilled out about her liking Ken!_

"She. . .what?" Ken asked, seeming interested.

"Nothing!"

"You're such a bad liar." Ken said with a sneer.

"Can we talk about this later? Ambra, we need you to try, please?" Jet begged. Things are definitely taking turn. You weren't sure if it were for worse or good.

_That's the first time Jet has said my name when he's not staring daggers at me._

"I think I liked you better when you hated my guts." You said. Jet's serious look turned into his stupid signature smirk once you said that.

"Fine, but you will not speak of this again!" You said, annoyed.

You stomped over to the group of old men angrily. Ken and Jet followed, but stayed a little behind.

_Oh, Agni._

Swaying your hips awkwardly, you couldn't help but blush madly. The men were now staring at you, eyes wide in notice.

_EW, EW, EW, EW!_

"I know you said you wouldn't help us but," You walked even closer to them, whispering seductively, "It'd be so cool to see you all Earth bend, you know just to help little ol' me."

"Well we do miss the fun of Earth bending, and we _were _pretty good." One gushed, a shade pink starting to form on his wrinkling cheeks.

You heard muffled laughter from behind, ignoring it, you'd get them back. So you continued on. "_WOW, _so impressive. I'd like to see what you can bring to the tables."

"Uh-uh-uh, of course!" The other one stuttered, sweating slightly.

_So gross!_

"What do we get in return?" Another one questioned, hope gleaming his eyes.

You turned your head back to the jerks behind you, glaring and mouthing "_Help?!"_

All they could do was shrug, still holding in their laughter.

_No damn help at all. Thanks, guys._

You turned your attention back to the love struck men. "What do you want?" Reluctantly, you asked.

Simultaneously, they all tapped their cheeks, grinning. They wanted you to kiss them on the cheek! The laughter behind you grew louder, as you tried hard to hold your cool and not fire bend at them.

You let out a groan of disgust and wrinkled your face together.

"Earth bend our place back together, then we'll see!" You demanded, pausing for a second after. "Oh, and could you spare us some food?" You added sweetly, changing your tone.

…..

"These boulders should help." One of the old men said, bending one of the large rocks together.

They led us to a land, not too far from the Freedom Fighter's hideout. It was occupied with all sorts of rocks and whatnot.

_They must have names, right? We didn't even tell them ours!_

Jet must have been thinking the same thing, because he asked, "You must all have names, it'd be proper for us to use them."

"Oh yes, I'm Lou, and this is-" He motioned over to the other two.

"Lu,"

"And I'm Loo."

There was silence for a moment.

Chuckling nervously, you asked, "Uh, so you all have the same names?"

Lou started bending the boulder in half. "No, I'm Lou."

"And I'm Lu."

"And my name is Loo!"

You stared at Jet for a second, again shrugging his arms, before you face-palming again. "Never mind, um, Loos."

_Hahaha, Loo._

"I'm Jet." He stated proudly. "And I'm Ambra." You pointed to the right. "That other kid is Ken."

"Hey guys!" Ken came running out from a far. "I found some more rocks."

He dropped them all roughly on the ground. Lou squealed in excitement. "Oh good, Lu, Loo, let's impress the lady!"

"UGH!"

Ken stared at them confused. "Lu, Loo?"

"Don't worry about it. It's a headache." You reassured him. He nodded, satisfied enough with your answer.

"Now, where will be hauling these babies to?" Lou asked, juggling small rocks.

_Show-off_

"I'll lead the way." Jet informed.

….

"They're back!" The Duke shouted with eagerness.

You and the rest of the guys neared the Freedom Fighters and the area where the hideout was. Jet made conversation with the old men, while Ken and I kept quiet the whole way.

"And they brought old people!" Smellerbee added. "Who are, Earth bending!?"

You walked over to The Duke and Smellerbee, telling them, "It's a long story, but they could help us with the place. We just have to keep quiet about this, okay? I'll you later." They both nodded, showing no expression.

Jet, twirling the twig in his mouth, and Ken joined you guys with the elderly Earth benders, still holding on to their flying boulders with their oh-so striking bending.

"Bee, guys, this is Lou, Lu, and Loo." Jet told everyone.

She looked at you, only to have you shake your head and shrug.

"So where's this hideout place you've been talking about?" Lu asked.

Jet smirked. "We don't call it a hideout for nothing."

He walked over to the unharmed rope, handing it over to Lu. Lu, fascinated by such a thing, examined it from the bottom up.

"What's this do?" He asked.

Jet gently tugged on the rope, sending the man flying up. "YIPEE!"

"Careful, the whole place isn't too stable! The landing platform is the only place you won't fall off of." Jet called out.

"The view is great up here!" He called back.

"Yes, now bend away!" Jet instructed.

"Lou, Loo! Get up here, I need some more boulders!" Lu…called.

Jet handed the rope to Loo and Lou. You stood watching the whole thing amused, hands on your hips. "Careful." He warned. Loo and Lou both snatched the rope out from Jet's hand. "Let's go at the same t-"

They both shot up into the treetops at the same time, before even finishing the sentence.

"Whew! Glad they'll be occupied for a bit." You let out a sigh of relief, leaning against the tree trunk. You grabbed out a bag they gave you, containing food. You didn't know what it was…but it didn't matter, because it was food.

_And food was happiness. . ._

"Here, pass it around." You gave Smellerbee a piece as she started passing it clockwise to the other kids.

"Wow, they gave you all this food? Free?" She asked, holding some doughy thing.

"Actually-"

"It came with a price," Ken interrupted out of nowhere. You gave him a deathly glare, but he went on anyways. "She's got to kiss them." He grinned.

"ON THE CHEEK," You defended. "THAT'S IT!"

"Hey, how do you think we got them to help us? She had to s-"

You blocked his mouth with your hand, to keep him from saying any more. "You better shut your mouth, peasant. Remember what I said earlier, not to speak of it again!"

Smellerbee couldn't hold it anymore. She busted out in laughter, along with The Duke, Sneers, Pipsqueak, and the others . . . everyone except Jet.

"I guess you've all forgotten about me having my bending back."

There goes the silence. There goes your satisfied smile.

Jet laughed, and stood next to you. "Hey, if it weren't for her, then we'd be in a mess right now!"

You folded your arms and mumbled, "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be stuck here."

"What was that?" Jet asked, with that signature grin.

You ignored him, looking into the bag once more. "Ooh, Lychee Nuts!"

…

Dusting his hands, Lou proudly stated, "All finished! Take a look!"

Jet was about to grab the rope, but Lou snatched it before he could, giving it to you instead, with a blissful grin wrinkling his face.

"You know the rule: Ladies first!" Lou said.

He bowed at you, and you bowed back, smirking at Jet.

"Why thank you, Lou." You gave the rope a little tug before flying all the way up into the air, and finally reaching the platform. The sight in front of you was amazing! It looked exactly like the hideout did before, except there were more rocks than wood. It was all like new. The flooring was more stable, thank god… because, HEIGHTS.

"Ambra, what do you think?" Lu and Loo were still up in the hideout, they noticed you instantly, beaming and waiting anxiously for your response.

"I think…you both deserve this," You walked up to both of them, and one at a time, kissed them on their cheeks. Instantly, their faces heated up.

And right after, Jet landed solidly on the platform behind you. Taking in the place, he looked pleased. "Wow, nice job men." He said.

Smellerbee came up next, not using the rope but jumping branch to branch.

_What a nightmare!_

She landed next to you, gasping at the sight before her. "It's…it's like new!"

Soon everyone joined you, also in awe of the newly did hideout. Most of the younger kids went playing around, excited that their _home_ was back. Jet, you, Smellerbee, Sneers, and Ken stayed back, thanking the old men.

"Thank you for everything. The place, the food,"

"It's a pleasure, Jet. Now I think your girlfriend there," Lou said, pointing at you. "owes me something."

You blushed, infuriated, you and Jet simultaneously yelled out, "HE'S NOT MY BGOIYRLFRIEND!"

Sneers, Ken, and Smellerbee chuckled, trying hard to contain from laughing loudly.

It was like steam came out from your ears and nose as you gave them all a dirty look. Lou ignored everybody's tactics to embarrass you; instead he tapped lightly on his cheek.

You frowned but walked over to the old crazy man anyway. Puckering lightly and slowly leaning in to his cheek, but he turned his face slightly just in time to have you kiss him on the lips instead.

You opened your eyes in shock, and carelessly shoved him away from you. Oh how he shouldn't had done that, because now you were furious.

_When am I not?_

Wiping your mouth, you glared at the laughing man, as did everyone joined on with them. "How DARE you!" You shouted. "GET OUT NOW! LEAVE! I THINK WE'RE DONE WITH YOUR BUISNESS HERE!"

"We are very sorry, Ambra."

The three of them walked pasted you, going to the rope. They all grabbed on to the rope the same time, and smiled at you, winking once. "Bye everyone!" and down they went, out of yours and everyone's sight. The group waved them back a good-bye. You stood still, folding your arms instead.

"D-d-did you s-see t-that?" Smellerbee said between giggles.

"Her face!" Sneers cried.

You turned around, not so much furious anymore, but hurt. You realized something, and that something might not seem like a big deal, but to you it was. Once everyone saw your change in expression, their laughter came to a stop. You ran past everyone, shoving the ones who stood in your way.

Finding your "room", you went inside and slammed the door, proceeding to your hammock in the corner.

_They don't know, they just don't know._

…

Not knowing how long it's been, but hours had come and went. Still, you stayed in your hammock, drowning in your own thoughts. No one had bothered to visit you; they probably figured that you wanted to be alone with no disruptions; smart of them to.

_Stupid old man, Stupid Freedom Fighters, Stupid everything!_

The sun was at the horizon from what you could tell. It was getting late, and you yearned for the moon. This was usually the time that The Freedom Fighters ate together, at sunset. You had no desire to eat, heck you weren't even welcomed to the little get-togethers.

You moved your feet down to the cold ground, eventually getting up after hours of not wanting to. It was a bit tough though, as for your feet were asleep from the extended sitting you did. There was a reason why you got up. . .

"I'm here again

A thousand miles away from you

A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am

I tried so hard

Thought I could do this on my own

I've lost so much along the way. . ."

You sang quietly, swaying to your melody. You weren't the best singer, a little crackly, but it didn't matter to you, just as long as no one is around. Your feet pointed perfectly, getting ready to turn. Yes, you were dancing too. Nobody knew about it, not just The Freedom Fighters, but everyone. You remember only doing it alone at night, in your room back home. It was a first in a while, you never had time to, but doing so made you feel better.

You could've sworn you heard someone or something, watching from the window, but you chose to ignore it.

Suddenly you stopped, feet flat on the ground, the soft singing of your voice coming to an end. And right there and then, you broke down, tears escaping your eyes, racing down to your cheek. What was this feeling? You asked yourself. It was unexplainable. You were a mess.

A soft knock came from your door, and you quickly started wiping the tears away. Sniffing, and taking a deep breath, you slowly walked over to the door, opening it to some extent.

There stood Jet. "Hey." He greeted lowly, the twig in his mouth swaying. You said nothing, waiting for him to continue. "You okay?" You glared at him and responded. "Yes, now leave!" You attempted to shut the door, but Jet's foot kept it from doing so.

"Just leave me alone!" You growled. He closely, with his eyes, studied your face. "You're crying. . ." He pointed out. "No I'm not! Since when do you fucking care? Just go away!"

He looked at you with concern, taking a step forward. You backed away from him a couple steps, not wanting to break in front of him. "Look, I'm sorry for what I've done to you . . . I-"

You snorted. "I don't want your stupid apology. You think I'm just going to forgive you like that? Well I'm not. Just. Leave. Me. Alone."

Jet sighed, quickly changing the subject. "I didn't think you were. But I wanted to tell you that…you're welcome to join everyone for dinner at the dining area, if you want."

"No thanks." You answered bitterly.

"I assume you really don't want to talk to me, and that's fine but-"

"Leave." You said coldly.

"I'll be in my room if you need me." He turned around, heading to the door. His hand held onto the door, not looking back, he muttered softly, "but I recognized you're unlike other people I met, in my eyes I realize." Then walked out, shutting the door.

_Dafuq._

You stared at where Jet stood just a second ago. Shaking your head in confusion, you walked back over to your hammock. Lying down, you rested on your arms behind your head looking out the window. The orange sunlight gleamed on your face, making you squint.

_Don't listen to him; he's just messing with you._

"This is all a big headache!" You shot up from your hammock, hitting your head on the celling. "Shit!" You hissed.

You heard a small gasp next to you, out from the window. Rubbing your head, you took a glimpse out your window. Someone was hunching down, but you could easily spot them as…

"Bee!"

She heard you and shamefully stood up. "Oh hey, Ambs." You pulled the window open, surprising yourself that it even opened. "What are you doing?" You said sing-songfully.

"Nothing." She sang back.

You rolled your eyes. "Oh cut the crap and come in!" You wondered how long she has been out there, what's she seen. Well, that explains the noise from earlier.

Smellerbee jumped right in, and you closed the window after her. She took a seat next to you, looking at the ground awkwardly. You nudged her with your elbow, giving her a look to tell you what brings her here.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay, Ambra. I was worried." She spoke sincerely. You saw the appearance in her eyes; you could see she was being honest.

You put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Thank you, but I'm fine." She didn't seem convinced, by the look she was giving you.

"Ambra!" She whined. "What happened back there? You seemed bothered or something!"

"Of course I was bothered! You all were laughing at me!" You argued, moving your hand off her shoulder. She rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant! There seems to be more to it, Ambra."

This girl knew you better than you thought!

"I-I can't tell you." You said, frowning. Smellerbee gave you a worried look. "You can tell me anything! I promise not to tell."

You thought about it for a second. _I could tell her, but how embarrassing would that be? Maybe now's just not the right time._

"I do trust you, but when I'm ready to tell you, then I will. I promise." You told her.

Smellerbee nodded her head. It was silent for a few minutes, both of you not knowing what to say, just staring gawking the ground.

"Ambra," Smellerbee began, breaking the silence randomly. You lifted your head up, turning to her. "Hm?"

"What was it…you were doing earlier?"

_Oh right, she saw that._

You chuckled, simply stating, "Dancing." You continued again. "Back home, at the Fire Nation, we weren't exactly allowed to dance, or was ever taught it. Everyone saw it one way, I saw it another. Every night, alone in my room, I would hum a favorite song of mine and dance away to it. I haven't danced in a while. . ."

"It looked fun, all the turning and movements! You are pretty good, I say." Smellerbee complimented. "You think you could show me how to do all that?" She asked.

You laughed and nervously said, "I don't know…"

"Please!" She begged.

Sighing, you agreed. "Fine, Tomorrow at sunrise, Meet me here."

Smellerbee cheered happily. You stared at the small girl with joy; you loved when you made people happy. Although not a morning person, but the thought of teaching someone, something you loved would be worth it.

"Thanks Ambra! Now, I do have one more favor to ask," You raised an eyebrow. "Could you maybe, I don't know . . . talk to Ken, for me?" Her voice trembled slightly at his name.

"About?" _About life, food, The Duke's oversized helmet, about what?_ "About me…?" She answered.

You stood up from the hammock. "Ugh, fine I'll talk to jerk #1…Right now though?" She nodded. "Is he still up?" You wondered, as you walked to your door. "He barely sleeps this early. His room is right across from Jet's, just keep walking to your left and you will see. Not hard to notice." She instructed.

"Okay, wait here. I'll be back." You opened the door, shutting it behind you. It was now dark out; everyone seemed to be in his/her room. Your footsteps were the only noise audible along with the chirps of crickets.

"Right across from Jet's, ah this must be it." You stood in front of a wooden door, standing on the newly built rocky surface. It was easy to tell it was Ken's room; there was his name, sloppily carved on the door. How original.

You raised your fist, ready to knock. But the door was opened before you could make a move…..

* * *

**A/N: Ambra has a secret that she's embarrassed about. Those secrets will be spilled out to someone, someone unlikely. Not real satisfied with this chapter or this whole story in particular, but hey it works. The lyrics were "Pieces" by RED. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7 Secrets

**(Jet) Observant Flow – Secrets - 7**

**I Do Not Own Atla.**

**A/N: I changed the point of view to 1****st**** person. I had a hard time with 2****nd**** person, especially with getting confused and making nutty mistakes.**

**P.S.: I'm not really feelin' this story, I might stop it soon.**

* * *

I stood in front of Ken's door, heart racing recklessly. I wasn't nervous… Okay I might be, but how was I supposed to bring a conversation about Bee up? I'll just ask straight-forwardly, I guess. My fist rose up, ready to knock.

"What!?"

I froze right in the spot, my fist in mid-air. Ken opened the door before I could even knock. He stood in front of me, crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently.

"D-did you hear me coming?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes and shoved me inside, and then shutting the door. I took a glance around his room: simple, plain. Looks like mine except a bit larger.

"Well?" He questioned behind me.

I turned to face him. "I wanted to talk… kind of."

"About?"

"About Smellerbee . . ."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "What about Smellerbee?"

_Oh how should I put this?_

"Y-you see, Smellerbee may have…a little crush on you, and she was wondering if…if you felt the same."

Ken stood still for a second, scratching his chin in thought. He groaned, seeming frustrated… and then looking at me again.

He sighed. "I knew it! She gives me those "looks", those gawking looks! It's been creeping me out!"

My eyes widen in surprise. He was going mad! Pulling out his hair, shouting at a loud volume, rambling on . . . I've never seen him like this.

"Okay, okay, calm down!" I grabbed his arms to keep him from pulling anymore hair out.

"Can you speak to me clearly?" I continued on.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't feel the same way." He answered simply.

I frowned. How was I supposed to tell Smellerbee this!?

"Oh," I said sadly.

_Well then_

"I know it'll break her heart, but she's just too young and all." Ken said.

I let out a deep breath, looking down at the ground and away from Ken. Sure she was young, but she was also mature than most girls at her age.

"Since you're here, why you don't tell me what happened earlier?" He changed the subject. His voice seemed to be coming closer.

I shot my eyes from the ground and to Ken. He was a few inches closer to me. There was just enough personal space between us.

"What are you talking about?" I lied.

"Don't play dumb. You know what I mean." He said, smirking just a bit.

"I-I can't tell you," I said, looking away. "It's a secret."

"I do well with secrets. I never tell." He claimed.

"It doesn't matter anyway." I mumbled.

He started to chew on his bottom lip, as If he were in deep thought.

"If I tell you my secret, then will you promise to tell me yours?" He finally spoke.

Why should I tell this kid my secret? I barely knew him, and I know for a fact that I didn't like him, ever since from the beginning.

"Well?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I don't think so," I paused for a second. "How will I know if this is a fair trade? Are you tricking me?"

He let out a small chuckle. "No it's not a trick, I swear. I'll tell you why I don't ever try to Waterbend anymore, if that helps. It'll be hard but I will."

I have to admit that I am very curious about that…. Smellerbee told me about how Ken hasn't told anyone about it. Oh dang it, Smellerbee. What am I going to tell her? Ugh, I'll get to that later.

"Fine, but you first." I told him.

He smiled just barley, before clearing his throat. I rolled my eyes at his dramatic action.

"When I was about 10, my little sister and I were living peacefully at the north pole. One day we were out playing in the snow, we were both Waterbenders, so of course we had to have a little fun with that. Even though we were told by our parents not to Waterbend unless in any danger, my sister and I would secretly go against it and do sometimes. So on that very day, we were near the water playfully Waterbending at each other…"

Ken stopped, wiping a tear away from his eye. "I wasn't real experienced with bending, nor was I good at it. Then, they came. The Fire Nation started to pour in, attacking everyone. I wanted to be the hero that day, Bad choice. When one of the soldiers came near my sister and me, I had to defend her, defend us."

He looked angry at this point, wanting to break and shout. "I bended the water by us, dragging the soldiers….and my sister into the water, drowning them all, I drowned my 7 year old sister! It was an accident! I tried to go and save her but it was too late! I had no control of what I was doing, I felt like the biggest idiot!" He was practically shouting. Tears were coming down uncontrollably, and all I wanted to do was hug him.

"That day, I ran away and vowed to never Waterbend again. I'm pretty sure my parents hate me, look at me as if I were a monster! Now, here I am, a Freedom Fighter."

He stared at me, a mixture of emotions filling his eyes.

"I-I am so sorry, Ken." My voice filled with sympathy.

"It's fine." He said, shrugging. "You're the first person to know all this, so please keep it that way."

I nodded.

If something like that happened to me, I would probably be the same way: keep to myself, not wanting to tell anyone. Now I understand how he felt… not completely, because I wasn't exactly in his shoes, but I knew.

He wiped all his tears away, looking as if he never shed a tear. "Let's hear yours."

"Okay, well mine isn't as a big deal as yours. Mine is quite embarrassing in fact, and really stupid."

He softly laughed. "This should be good then."

"Heh, sure" I laughed back nervously. "You will also be the first person I tell."

He nodded, waiting for me to go on and to stop babbling.

"Gosh this is humiliating," I muttered, but continued nonetheless. "When that old hag tricked me into kissing him on the lips, it infuriated me. Why? Because it…it was my first kiss." I darted my eyes quickly to Ken, darting them back to space. From what I saw, He had an eyebrow raised. "A kiss is something…special. It's a delicate form of love and I wanted my first kiss to be with the one I loved. Not some old perverted man!"

Ken let out a gentle laugh; I went along with it too. "So as you can see, I freaked out and went crazy over a kiss, the end."

"It's not like it was your real kiss though." He said with a smile. "You really are somthin'."

I blushed, laughing timidly. "Um, thanks?"

"You don't seem like Fire Nation, even though you are." Ken said just above a whisper, walking a little closer.

"What are you . . . "

I froze in my place, not able to move. He suddenly was right up against me, his breath was audible, his heart pounding. His blue eyes were staring at my icy ones. _What is he doing?_

He tilted his head slowly and a tad to the right. His eyes closed gradually, as his face neared mine. Should I do the same? This boy is confusing!

I just stood there awkwardly, not doing anything and not moving. That didn't stop Ken though…

His lips touched mine delicately, as if he weren't sure about this. But he then grew confident and placed his lips fully on mine. My hands were to my sides, my wide eyes stayed opened in shock; I couldn't pull away or kiss back.

This felt truly wrong.

Before I could pull back, the door opened.

Wrong moment

Wrong time

"Ken, you-"

_Jet!_

I shoved Ken away from me, and ran past a stunned Jet and out the door.

I made it back to my room, panting heavily. I looked to see Smellerbee sleeping peacefully on the floor. I walked over to my hammock, grabbing a sheet, and walked over to Smellerbee, laying the sheet on her. I smiled at the child, whispering, "I'm sorry."

I lay in my hammock that night, thoughts consuming me, guilt being number one.

….

"Ambra?"

I slowly opened my eyes, immediately squinting at the sunlight in front of me. I flipped over to the other side where I heard the voice.

"Hey." I said with a smile.

Smellerbee was just awaking from her sleep too. She looked a little bit confused. "Did I fall asleep here?"

I softly chuckled. "Yeah, you did."

She got up from the floor, stretching and yawning. "Oops."

"It's fine." I reassured her.

I sat up from my bed, the past events of last night occupying my mind. That guilt feeling came back. I was afraid of telling her about what Ken said, and that he kissed me! I didn't kiss back though; I knew it was wrong, so technically I could leave that out. Then an idea came…

"Bee?"

She looked at me.

"So I talked to Ken," Her eyes gleamed up eagerly. "I asked how he felt about you and he says that he would like to tell you himself."

Oh boy, a lie.

"Really?" She asked anxiously.

I nodded. She came up to me and hugged me. "No matter what he says, thank you, Ambra."

"For," I asked, confused.

"For being a friend" She replied.

I smiled warmly at her. _Friend; _that sent shivers to my spine. It was a pleasant word to hear, but I couldn't help but feel a little guilt…

I patted her gently on the back. "No, thank _you,_ for always being there for me… I'm sure I wouldn't be where I am right now if it weren't for you, Smellerbee."

"Oh shucks, Ambra. You're getting me all soft!"

I laughed as we released. "Now come on, softy, let's go down and show off some moves."

….

We both stepped out into the morning fresh air, it was pretty early. I could tell that the sun just started rising no more than half an hour ago, I _assume_ everyone is still sleeping.

"Where should we go?" Smellerbee asked next to me.

"Where is the best place you think? Preferably somewhere quiet and private, I say."

"Hmm," She then beamed up. "I got it! Follow me."

We walked to the rope, Smellerbee handing me it while she decided to jump down. _Yikes._

My feet touched the solid ground, thank heavens! Looking down while high up isn't the best idea.

Smellerbee waited patiently for me near a tree. Once she saw me land, she signaled me to follow her into the forest.

After walking three minutes or so, we came to a gorgeous view of a peaceful looking waterfall. It wasn't far from the river Jet and I were at the other day.

I took in the view, smiling at the serene of it. Why haven't I discovered this before? It's perfect! The water was a stunning clear blue, the waterfall wasn't as loud but more of a calm rushing sound echoed through the water and rocks, the grass around this beauty just made it picture perfect. From the looks of it, the water was not too steep.

"It's real beautiful here." I calmly told Bee.

"Yeah, it is. I come here a lot to take a swim or clean myself. The guys know about it, but rarely come unless for a swim." She explained.

I put my hands on my hips. "Well sucks for them! It's all ours for the morning. You ready?"

She nodded her head anxiously. "Let's see what you can show me!"

I pointed my bare toes on the soft green grass, ready to take a turn. Swiftly, I turned twice, landing on both foot gracefully. I went into a hand motion, moving with the wind. I took a step back and charged in the middle of the field, leaping in the air and landing back on my toes. I looked over at Bee, who was watching intently in awe. I smirked at her and continued on. This will be my finale; I flipped backwards and over her head, landing in a spilt.

"And that's…the basics." I told her.

She applauded me on my short performance, entertained in astonishment. "That was awesome! Especially for that being 'the basics'."

I laughed. "Why thank you. Well, I tend to dance better when I sing . . . but that's not going to happen! I'm a horrid singer!"

"You weren't a bad singer when I heard you. I'll be honest and say that you aren't the best, but we shall work on it! I don't know much about singing but I know I could help you." She said.

"Do you sing, Bee?" I asked curiously.

"No, I'm not so good… I just know a good singer when I hear one." She blushed.

"We could work on it together? I mean once we nail it down, we could sing our lovely hearts out!" I said with a bit of luck.

"We could… but first, let's try that dance!"

….

That whole morning was spent on teaching the dance to Smellerbee. She got it down pretty quick I must say. It was like she was born to do it!

Now we sat on the edge of the grass, over the cool and fresh water, our feet happily cooling off.

I don't know if I'm just paranoid or whatever, but I felt a pair of eyes watching us earlier. It could just be paranoia though.

I looked at the panting girl next to me. She was really tired from all the movement and all, while I didn't sweat a drop. Hah, must be from being used to fire.

"You did great, Smellerbee." I commented.

She looked at me and smiled. "Thanks."

"By the looks of the sun, I'm thinking it's almost noon. We should head back to the hideout and get some lunch, what do you say?"

Smellerbee's eyes lit up at the word 'lunch'. "Yes! I thought I was the only one starving!"

I giggled, and shook my head. "Nope, I could go for some berries!"

"Let's go then! We can come back here and swim later."

I did a thumb up. "Sounds like a plan. You go get a head start, I'm going to clean my feet off a little bit more, and then meet up with you."

She got up and nodded, drying her feet on the grass. "Okay, see you!"

She ran back to where we came from, fading away slowly as I watched her. Suddenly, my smile turned into a frown. "I don't know how to get back from here."

"Ugh!" I groaned, and mentally face palmed.

I got up slowly, dragging my feet out from the water, and air drying them for a few seconds before walking to where Smellerbee was just a few minutes ago. I stood at the exact spot, and stared at the surroundings dumbfound.

"Should I go right…? No I think she walked that way…? It was only a three minute walk, I won't get lost… I think."

I, frustrated, talked to myself on how to head back. I was getting nowhere with that.

"Less talky, more walky." I muttered to myself.

At a slow pace, I walked only a few steps before running into someone, and falling butt-first to the ground.

"Lost?"

I gasped at the smooth voice, gradually looking up and meeting chocolate eyes.

"Jet? What are you doing here!? Ouch!"

"Nice to see you too. . . I was just looking for ya." He said, holding a hand out to help me up.

I got up myself, shooing his hand away. "Well here I am."

He let out a small chuckle. "You've been gone all morning, couldn't find you."

I eyed him suspiciously. "Your point…?"

"Nothing, just wanted to talk to you."

I crossed my arms, waiting impatiently for him to continue. "Make it fast, I'm hungry."

"What was that, last night? You and Ken… " He straightforwardly asked.

My heart started beating fast. Oh no, not this again. "It was nothing, I swear. I just came to talk to him about someone and he ended up kissing me! I didn't kiss back though, it just wasn't right… but you can't tell anyone about this! You promise?"

"Who were you talking about exactly?" He questioned.

I rolled my eyes. "I can't tell you, and no it isn't you. I do need to sort thing out with him though, I can't keep running away from my problems."

"Like the one you wouldn't tell me about last night?"

Oh you smart-ass.

"Jet!"

"Fine, I promise not to say anything. Just be careful." He said sternly.

"You can't tell me what to do." I replied coldly.

He sighed. "I mean just be careful. I don't want anyone _hurt."_

I raised an eyebrow and shook my head. Is he crazy? "No, no, you got it all wrong. I'm not interested in him, or anybody. So don't worry about me."

I began to rush right past him, but he grabbed my arm delicately and pulled me back. Whispering in my ear, "You don't know how to get back on your own, how am I not supposed to worry."

I shivered at this, and flushed as his voice literally sent chills.

_I have to change the subject, change the subject, and change the subject._

That piece of grass in his mouth, moving in motion as he spoke.

"Do you ever take that stupid thing out of your mouth?"

He smirked at my question, holding two fingers up, releasing his grip on my arm. "Two reasons only: one, when I eat. Two, well _you'll_ have to find that out."

"Cool, now take me back." I said, brushing past him.

He came walking next to me, having the biggest smirk in the history of attractive smirks.

_Oh my, I need help._


	8. Chapter 8 Between You and Me Pt1

**(Jet) Observant Flow – Between You and Me Pt.1 - 8**

**I Do Not Own Atla.**

**A/N: I'm real bad with punctuation and grammar stuff, so don't mind that…**

* * *

Lunch was enjoyable to say the least. Nothing new happened. I sat next to Smellerbee, for the first time ever sitting at the dining area. We ate a few, no, A LOT of delicious berries! Awkwardly, Ken was there too. I avoided contact with him the WHOLE time. Smellerbee though…that's another story. I kept on pushing her to go and talk to him but she wouldn't budge! Ugh, I'm going to have to try something with them both. Without letting the _secret_ out that happened between Ken and me.

Here I am in my room, stuffed from lunch.

Smellerbee and I agreed to go back to the lake later and go for a swim. She said that maybe some of the other kids would go too. I was just hoping _he _wasn't going.

I was peacefully enjoying the alone time in my room, until someone decided it was okay to knock on my door.

I heatedly stood up from the hammock and made my way to the door. I opened the door to reveal Jet.

"Not you again," I groaned out.

He stepped in the room as I held the door open.

"Surprised to see me?"

I let out a snort while rolling my eyes, "You know, not really."

I had to admit; though I wasn't surprised to see him, I was also a tiny bit glad he came here. Don't ask why. He's still an enemy to me. Not letting him off the hook _yet._

"Now what do you want?" I asked, sounding a little demanding.

He gave a care-free shrug and smirked, "Just thought we could spend some time together. Restart, you know?"

I gave him a funny look. Did he say restart? Together? Yeah if you could bring back Juro, then maybe I'd consider it restarting!

"What do you mean?"

I wanted to dig in deeper.

"I want to forget the past and start over. I'll go first," He cleared his throat dramatically. "Hi, I'm Jet. I'm part of a group called The Freedom Fighters."

I shook my head, "That's not going to work with me, Jet."

He sighed, "I know, It's a pretty dumb idea." He sat on my hammock and patted a spot next to him. "I just want us to be on a better bond."

I reluctantly took a seat next to him, raising my eyebrow, "But I'm a _disguting Fire Nation brat."_

I felt myself smirk a little. I wanted to make him feel guilty for all the things he has done to me. This boy made a few weeks of my life a living hell.

"_Look,_ I'm sorry for everything. I already apologized but I will keep on doing so, just until you forgive me. I'm desperate, and knowing me, I never beg!"

"You almost _killed _me. You called me names. You _hurt _me. You,"

"Ambra, I wasn't in my right mind. I was blinded by hate with what the Fire Nation has done to my village, my parents. Anyone who was Fire Nation was a threat in _my _eyes. But you, you helped me see past that when you saved us all from being toast. You went against your own nation for _us_. "

He carefully placed a hand on my shoulder. I flinched in reaction but didn't challenge him.

"There's more than that you know," His hand traveled up from my shoulder and up to my warm cheek. "When I saw past you I saw that you were brave, bold, and a skilled fighter. You're also smart, and you care for others, _and_ are really _beautiful."_

My heart froze; at least that's what I felt. He called me "_beautiful". _This coming from the boy who hated me a couple days ago is a shocker.

I was blushing madly. I couldn't even look him in the eyes anymore! I wanted so badly to just run out of this highly tense room!

"Look at me, Ambra." His hand lowered to my chin, forcing me to meet eyes with him.

I shivered at his intense gaze on me. I was at a loss for words. This was just so damn uncomfortable!

"I'm _sorry._ Can we both agree to put the past behind us? I want us to get along. I want to know you as Ambra, a Freedom Fighter. I'll do anything to make it up to you. It's all in the change of heart."

I let a tear rush out of my eye and down my face. He noticed this and used his finger to wipe it away. "Don't cry," He croaked out.

"I-I-I"

I couldn't finish! This is frustrating!

He started stroking my hair out of my face. "Shh."

I shoved him away from me, "Stop it! Just stop messing with me! You're lying!"

He looked at me bewildered, "I'm not lying though!" He let out a long groan. "I swear."

"Just give me time, Jet." I squeaked out.

He sighed. I turned my head the opposite direction from him. I felt his weight gone from the hammock, knowing he was taking my word.

More tears fell as I sat shivering. It was true that I did want him to give me time but at the same time I didn't want him to leave. I would feel lost without him by my side at this moment, but then I would feel so frustrated.

_My hate for him was still there, but was fading away slowly._

"Wait," My voice was hoarse and dry. I heard no more footsteps, assuming he stopped. "Don't….go."

There was a faint deep chuckle from him as he came walking back to me. I still wouldn't face him but I knew he was by my side again when the hammock's weight shifted.

I felt his strong arms suddenly engulf me into him. My head buried into his chest allowing me to cry on his shirt. We sat for a while not moving, but listening to me sob and sob, over and over again.

…..

"Shh! don't wake them up!"

_Huh?_

My eyes opened. In front of my view were Smellerbee, Longshot, The Duke, Sneers, and Ken.

_What are they doing here?_

"Uh…hi"

Smellerbee, The Duke, and Sneers looked like they were holding in their laughter. Longshot stayed quiet as always. Ken? He looked irritated, but why?

I was about to sit up but something was holding me back at the waist. I panicked and looked over my shoulder to see Jet behind me. His arm was draped over my waist tightly.

"Oh my gosh!" I cried out.

Jet shifted in his position. His eyes opened slowly to look at me.

"Huh?" His voice was rough and groggy. I kinda… liked it.

I hurriedly removed his arm from my waist and sat up. Everyone started to crack up but Longshot and Ken. I blushed at this embarrassing moment. I knew Smellerbee would tease me to infinity.

"Hey guys what's up?" Jet asked casually.

I looked behind me and at him. He had his arms behind his head while lying down. That smirk crept on his face.

Did he want this to seem _so _wrong to them?

"We should be asking you the same thing." Ken scoffed.

Jet sat up next to me. He held his hands out in defense. "Whoa, what's your problem? We just drifted off, _nothing else._"

_Yeah, nothing else!_

"Whatever." Ken walked out of the room mumbling.

"What are you guys doing here anyways?" I asked the rest of them.

"We were going back to the lake to swim, remember?" Smellerbee answered. "But it looks like you guys are _busy._"

"For the last time, we weren't doing anything!" Jet and I both yelled out simultaneously.

"Riiiiight. Well we will be at the lake. Meet us down there if you want to come still." She informed.

With that being said, they all departed from the room, leaving Jet and I alone. He got up and stretched. I curled into a little ball, rocking back and forth for no direct reason.

"You alright?" He asked as he sat back down next to me.

"Peachy," I said. "Just peachy"

He laughed, "Want to head to the lake?"

I nodded in response. He stood up in front of me and held a hand out. "Let's go."

I stared at his hand for a moment, probably seemed like hours to him. I placed my hand into his hesitantly. He pulled me up to my feet, our faces near to each other as I looked up.

"Okay let's go." I said, avoiding his stare and taking my hand back.

I walked past him swiftly. I felt that we were on an awkward level at this point.

"How are you going to get there if you don't know where you're going?"

Without even turning back I knew that he was smirking to his pleasure right now.

Damn him.

….

"You so like him."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not!"

Smellerbee has been teasing me non-stop ever since we arrived at the lake! Sneers would join in at times but I would do my best to scare that big meanie away.

I don't know how long this has been going on but I've noticed Ken sending glares here and there to Jet, sometimes to me.

Yikes.

I should just try and relax myself here. Don't let anything ruin it.

"Let's go try that cliff up there!" Smellerbee pointed up to a high cliff over the lake. No way was I going up there, and let alone jump.

"I'm fine here. Thanks though." I began to swim away from her.

I was stopped when I felt two arms lift me up bridal style in the water.

"Put me down!" I yelled.

"Nah"

I saw the face of Sneers, as he smirked evilly. He was taking me up that cliff! I could hear the cheers of Smellerbee and The Duke up there.

_Brats_

"Please put me down?" I put on my best pouty face. It always works.

"Nah"

Or not

"I will heat this water with my bending if you don't!"

He ignored me, obviously not taking my threat seriously. I was too shaken up to bend anyways.

We made it to the top of the cliff. Sneers put me down as I frantically tried to get down and run away. My foot felt the warmness of the rock, but it was also slippery which means. . .

"Don't let me fall!" I cried out.

Smellerbee, Sneers, and The Duke took pleasure out of me being frightened.

"It's not funny!" I yelled to them.

Heights were my worst enemy! These crazy people think that it's funny? It's not! I will so get them all back!

The Duke stood next to me and grinned, "it's okay, Ambra! I'll go first!"

I watched wide eyed as the little boy walked to the edge of the cliff. He looked back at us and smiled before turning back.

"CANNON-BALL!"

It took a few seconds to hear the loud splash The Duke produced. Yeah, it was that high up from the water.

"You're next!" Sneers told me.

"Nu-uh!" I looked at Smellerbee. "You're next!"

She shrugged and walked over to the edge of the cliff. "Don't be chicken!" She called out to me.

She ran into the air and dived down to the water, making a louder splash than The Duke.

I started muttering to myself, "I need to go back, I need to go back!"

"You don't have to go down if you don't want to, unless you want to go down together?" A deep whisper to my ear sent shivers down my whole body. An arm draped around my shoulder. I looked to my left and saw Jet.

My lord, his body was flawless! Don't look! Don't look! It was hard to when he was only wearing pants! I had on some black shorts as a bathing suit. A red cloth covered just my chest.

Awk

I removed his arm from my shoulder and frowned at him, "I just want to get back to ground level!" I whined.

"Let's go then." Jet held a hand out to me.

"I-"

"You're not going anywhere without jumping the cliff!"

Sneers came charging at me and his hands gave a hard push to my back. I started shrieking as I was now in the air. I glanced down and my shrieking only got worse. From Sneers' push, I was heading the wrong direction. Instead of aiming to the water, I was now heading towards a bed of rocks.

"She's going to land on the rocks!" Someone shouted out.

The vision of rocks grew bigger as I neared them. My heart was pounding out of my chest. My throat was out of energy from screaming.

_Stupid Sneers!_

"AMBRA!" That was definitely Jet and Smellerbee calling my name.


	9. Chapter 9 Between You and Me Pt2

**(Jet) Observant Flow – Between You and Me Pt.2 – 9**

**I do not own blah blah Avatar.**

**dramamamamama**

"_Where am I? What is this?" I looked around me and saw absolutely nothing. My sight was a bit fuzzy; everything around me seemed to be a blur of whiteness. _

"_I can't seem to remember anything!" I shouted in frustration. My voice bounced around this strange empty place, echoing throughout. _

_I fell to my knees and started sobbing, mumbling, and so on. I felt a hand placed on the small of my back, rubbing in reassurance. I removed my hands from my face and turned around._

_It can't be._

_It just can't._

"_Juro?" I silently said. _

_There was a tall boy who looked like Juro…_

"_Ambra,"_

_Sounded like Juro too._

_I shook my head furiously. "No," I looked into his grey eyes "No!"_

"_Ambra, it's me."_

"_B-but it can't be. . ."_

"_This is all in your head, Ambra. It's up to you now."_

"_Wha-? What's up to me?! Juro!"_

_His figure was fading away slowly. His smile stayed put. His eyes still focused on mine. _

"_Don't leave me, Juro! Don't go!" I shouted at the top of my lungs._

_My hands reached out to touch him, but went right through his fading body. I looked at my hands in bewilderment and back at Juro._

"_I love you, Ambra." _

_That was the last thing he said before disappearing. My heart, if it was even still there, was shattered. I started stomping on the ground, yelling out curses, and crying profusely._

"_NO!"_

"No! No! No!"

"Ambra!"

A new voice appeared. I felt that I was in another world now; Back to my world.

"Ambra, babe. . ." That was a familiar voice.

"J-Jet?" My voice was croaky and sore. My eyes slowly opened to see Jet looking down at me with concern.

He smiled lightly and let out a breath of relief. "You're up finally. I was worried you wouldn't wake up." He placed a hand on my sweaty forehead "You've been out for hours."

So, was seeing Juro all a dream? What did he mean by "_It's up to you now"? _All this thinking is giving me a worse headache.

"What happened?" I whispered for the sake of my voice.

"You don't remember? Sneers pushed you off the cliff in the wrong direction. You landed towards some rocks instead of the water." He started stroking my hair "Get some rest now."

I ignored his request for me resting. "Where is everyone?" I asked quietly.

I noticed I was in a room, not my room though. This definitely wasn't my hammock; in-fact it wasn't a hammock, it was a comfy bed.

"Everyone's eating now," He grabbed a tray from the desk next to us "You should too."

"Why aren't you eating?" I asked as I grabbed to tray from him, while slowly sitting up. He helped me up by supporting my back.

The pain was inevitably still there. I took a glance down and completely blushed. I was only in bandages! Jet must've noticed my look as he chuckled softly.

"Don't worry Smellerbee did em'."

_Thank spirits. I did not want that boy seeing me without clothing!_

"Oh." I softly replied.

"And I did eat. I ate in here while you were out. I wanted to make sure I was the first one to see you wake up." He did a huge smirk at the end.

I rolled my eyes and took a bite out of the bread I was given. Then I took a sip of water. Jet sat on next to the bed on a wooden chair, folding his arms. I took a look around the room and then asked, "Where are we exactly?"

"We're in my room." He answered with a smug look.

Well that explains it.

"Oh." I replied again.

I placed my tray down on the bed. It hurt horribly just to move a single muscle, so I flinched in reaction. Looks like I'm not going anywhere for a little.

"You look horrible." Jet said bluntly.

I gave him a look. "Thanks." I said sarcastically.

He laughed. "I didn't mean it like that! I mean, you're a beauty. That's no lie."

I couldn't help but smile just a little bit. I turned my head to the wall next to the bed and blushed secretly, hoping it would go unnoticed by him.

"Uh um, thanks." I mumbled.

I felt his warm hand grasp under my chin, making me turn to face his face. He looked calmed and relaxed, but his eyes were mixed with intenseness. I couldn't look anywhere but at his hypnotizing brown eyes. Those things could mesmerize any girl.

"You sound unsure whether to believe me or not," His face moved another inch closer, I could feel his hot breath against my flushed face "But I reassure you, I mean it."

_What happened to that strong, brave girl who never fell into tricks? Oh wait; it got ruined by this ignorant boy!_

I laughed softly at my own thoughts, almost forgetting that Jet was inches away.

He smiled. "What's so funny?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and smiled back. "Nothing, nothing at all," I then laughed bitterly "So stop it."

He looked at me astonished but quickly regained himself. "Stop what?"

"This!" I shouted gruffly as I threw my hands everywhere.

I probably shouldn't have shouted . . .

"Ow." I moaned quietly.

"Ambra, you just need some rest now." Jet spoke quietly.

"Okay, I'll be heading back to my room now." I told him assuredly while getting myself up very slowly.

He pushed me back down gently, being carefully not to hurt me any-more. "Oh no you don't, you're staying here for the night."

I pouted. "Whhy?"

"Cuz' you can't move, you're too injured right now." He answered firmly.

"Well, where are you sleeping?" I questioned.

"I'll make a bed down on the floor next to you." He grinned.

I said nothing.

I noticed his face was still near to mine. Not as close as before, but still near. As soon as I thought about that, his face leaned in slowly closer again. He was breathing quietly. I was breathing like I just ran throughout the whole forest.

"I want to see Ambra first!"

We both pulled away when we heard a very child-like voice from outside the room. The door swung open and in came The Duke, with a very eager expression on his face.

"You're awake!" He shouted with joy.

He climbed onto the bed and sat next to me. Gosh, this kid is cute sometimes.

"Hey there, kiddo." I greeted as I ruffled his hair.

"You're up!"

Smellerbee, Longshot, Pipsqueak, and Ken came rushing in the open door.

"Yes, she's up." Jet said with an irritated look.

What's with him?

"How are you feeling?" Smellerbee asked from my side.

Everyone was crowding around Jet and I, except for Ken, who stood in the corner with his arms crossed.

"Fine," I stated.

"Give her some space, guys." Ken muttered from the corner.

It seemed like no one had hear him, except me. They kept pilling me with questions galore . . . of course not Longshot.

"Do you need anything?" Smellerbee asked.

"Ambra, are you still going to tell me about that story?" The Duke added.

"You look awful." Pipsqueak announced.

I frowned at everyone's concern with me. I could tell that Jet wasn't enjoying this either. I know that their all just worried about me, but really.

"Guys!" Jet shouted out.

The room became silent.

"Guys, she's really tired. She needs some rest, could you all come back tomorrow?" He begged.

"Okay, but we'll check up with you in the morning. Good night guys." Smellerbee said before leaving the room with everyone else.

The Duke got up and faced me.

"C'mere," I gestured him over to me for a hug.

He smiled and carefully hugged me, his hands around my neck tightly.

"Good night, Dukey."

He released me and headed to door. "Good night, Ambra. Good night, Jet."

Jet waved him a good-bye, while I just beamed at the small kid.

"He's such a sweet kid." I said to Jet, but mostly myself.

He chuckled. "Yeah, he'll make a great leader one day."

I gave Jet a 'pretend' adoring look. "Awwwuh,"

He smiled. "Now get some rest."

I laid myself back down onto the bed. Jet started to make his bed on the ground next to me. I pulled the covers over myself and turned my body to the wall instead of facing Jet's direction. I heard a soft chuckle from him as my eyes closed themselves.

…

Jet looked at the peacefully sleeping figure that was lying on his bed. He knew that there was something about her that he couldn't resist, but what was it? He saw right through her Fire Nation self and looked at what really mattered.

She was beautiful, yes. She was also strong, brave, and secretly caring. She wasn't perfect, no one was. Her blue eyes made her stand out, her Amber hair shined beautifully in the sun, her voice was like no other; smooth as honey, attractive like her.

Never in a million years would Jet have thought he would have fallen for someone like her, she was a Fire Nation girl. So yes, it's true, he's head over heels for Ambra, and he had to admit. For how long has he felt this way? Ever since her sacrifice for everyone, it's like Jet snapped out of a trance of his hate for her.

Jet didn't really find attraction in any other girl over the few years. Though, it was different with the ladies, they would be all over him, excitedly trying hard to get his attention. I mean who wouldn't? He was an attractive lad. He would pay no attention to them, unless the situation was dire; Dire meaning Fire-Nation-Is-Attacking dire.

Jet's feelings towards the young firebender didn't change his arrogant self. He was still Jet, and always will be _that_ Jet. Sure he would be a bit flirty around her, that's one of the signs and hints for his liking for her. He wondered if she ever noticed.

Jet assumed that Ambra didn't have mutual feelings for him, which is completely understandable. He's put her through a lot back then. It didn't matter if she liked him back, he would be there to protect her now, and would always show some sort of love to her no matter what the income.

All these cheesy thoughts made Jet feel romantically confused, but he pushed it aside anyways. The sun was shining brightly, pouring into the room from the window. It was morning now, and Jet wanted to get an early start to the day. He got up from his makeshift bed and stretched. He glanced at the girl in his bed one last time before heading out.

….

I could feel the heat from the sun's ray's burn into my closed lids. I groaned, but opened my now-squinting eyes. I sat up on the bed, and had quickly forgotten about the pain I was in. I winced but still sat up. I looked slowly to my left and at the ground, Jet was gone.

I let out a sigh of relief. _Good, he's gone. Now maybe I could sneak out of here…_

I stripped the blanket off me and noticed I still had pants on. _Thank spirits._

My bandages were still wrapped tightly all over my chest. I swung my legs off the bed and proceeded to stand up, carefully. My feet were firmly on the ground and I was standing, it was a weird feeling. My legs felt wobbly and awkward, I felt weak. My head was spinning like crazy!

The door opened. Smellerbee came in and immediately dropped the tray in her hands. She gasped and rushed over to my side, pushing me back down onto the bed gingerly.

"What are you doing!?" She whispered harshly. "You're supposed to stay in bed!"

I moaned in annoyance and dizziness. "I need fresh air!"

"Stop whining, you will hurt your voice!" She scolded.

I made a pouty face at her.

Smellerbee sat on the bed and sighed. "If you want fresh air then maybe we could go on a short walk. I have to be by your side the whole time though."

I nodded eagerly at her.

"Okay but take it easy, one step at a time." She looked at the floor below the door "I should clean up your breakfast first. . ."

We both shared a short laugh together before she went over to clean the mess.

…

"Can we go see them?"

"But that requires going down the ropes, Ambra!"

We've walked around almost the whole hideout. I've been taking it step-by-step. We had a nice time just talking about the most random things. I noticed that the hideout was a bit empty of the boys, so I asked Smellerbee where they all were. Apparently they were all training below the hideout.

"Ugh, please!"

"Ambra,"

"PURTY, PURTY, PURTY PLEASE?"

"FINE!"

She sighed in defeat and helped me over to the rope.

She took the stranded piece of rope and held her hand out to me.

I shook my head. "I think I'm capable of going down the rope myself."

She rolled her eyes and pulled me to her anyways.

We reached the bottom and I released myself from her grip. I looked around and saw that, not too far away, the boys were indeed training.

"You're heavy." Smellerbee breathed out.

I rolled my eyes back at her and limped over to where the guys were training. Smellerbee ran next to me and grabbed my arm, placing it over her shoulder.

"You may be a little dip-shit at times, but you're a really great friend." I told her as I smiled down at her.

"Thanks, crap-face." She smiled back.

I nudged her purposely on the shoulder with my elbow. We came into view where the guys were. I was surprised to see little Duke there too, not surprised to see Ken though. Jet and Sneers were using some moves on each other. I'm sure Jet taught everyone how to fight more like a pro.

_Sneers_

I almost forgot . . . He pushed me.

I stood next to Smellerbee under a shady tree. We watched, yet to be noticed, quietly. I narrowed my eyes at Sneers. I wish I could go in and beat the pulp out of him.

Jet and Sneers were going at it with weapons. The Duke watched very intently, and then he decided it was okay to join them. He waved an over-sized sword in the air, trying to join in.

It was a very funny sight. I couldn't hold in my laughter, so what happens?

I let out the loudest snort-like laugh that echoed throughout the forest.

Everyone's attention was now turned to me. Jet lowered his swords away from Sneers, The Duke fell with a plop from the weight of the sword, Smellerbee looked frightened at the moment.

I felt my eyes start to water. This was all so hilarious to me! As I was just about to calm down a little, that's when everyone started to join in and laugh too. Even Longshot was showing some expression!

I smiled at the roaring sight of laughter. Jet walked up to me, his laughter dying down.

As Jet stood in front of me his expression changed from playful to seriousness.

"What are you doing out of bed?" He asked as he eyed Smellerbee.

"I was tired of being cooped in the room. I needed fresh air!" I explained to him. "Smellerbee helped me every step of the way."

She looked up and gave me a warm smile. Jet was studying me for second, having an unsure look to him. Finally, he nodded. He walked away from me and back to Sneers. Sneers was trying his best to avoid eye contact with me.

"Sneers," Jet began.

Sneers looked at Jet shamefully, and then faced me. He rolled his eyes before mumbling out quickly, "I'msorry."

"What was that?" Jet teased.

"I'msorry!" He said a little bit louder.

I smirked and played too. "Can you say it a bit more… slowly?"

He let out a big sigh and did as he was told. "I..am…sorry."

"Cool, you're forgiven for now." I said. "But if you dare do something like that again," I lowered my voice to a threatening one "I will make sure you could never walk again."

He gulped and nodded hastily.

"It wouldn't have happened if JET was paying attention." Ken came out from the shadows, speaking bitterly.

_Oh no,_

"Ken, stop," Jet told him calmly. "It's done with. She's fine now."

Ken shook his head. "Does she look fine, Jet?" He walked a few steps toward Jet "She could have been killed!"

I was about to walk over to the two bickering boys, but Smellerbee held me back. I didn't want them to be fighting over me, it was stupid. This could turn ugly, knowing these two.

"You're missing the point, she's fine now! Sneers apologized, so let's move forward!" Jet whined out.

"It's not just that easy! Gah! Why do you think I never tell you people anything?! You all wouldn't understand!" Ken complained.

"You don't even try talking to anyone! You keep everything bottled up!"

"I've told someone alright. I told them about my past, something I wouldn't dare speak of to you!"

My heart was pounding loudly. Was he going to blurt out everything that happened that night?

The Duke, not wanting to be in the middle of this, ran over to my side, and hid behind Smellerbee and me. I wish I could do the same thing.

"Who, Ken!? Who exactly did you tell of it?" Jet questioned angered to say the least.

I stared quietly at Ken, whose eyes wandered slowly to me. I showed no emotion.

He sighed and lowered his head. "Ambra,"

I knew that was coming.

I looked at Jet. He looked at me shocked for a second, and then stared at the grass. Smellerbee, next to me, gave me a look of confusion. Still, I showed no emotion.

"She understands…"

Jet looked up and turned to Ken. "Why are you still going on about this? Since when did you care?" he said bitterly.

Jet knows about when Ken kissed me, so what exactly is their deal? Ugh, that kiss, he better not mention anything about it.

We all stood quietly waiting for Ken's answer.

"Maybe because…" He paused for a second and looked at me directly in the eyes "I love her."

I gasped. Smellerbee who was by my side went sprinting in no exact location. Jet's jaw was almost to the ground. I…I was just shocked. The Duke was too young for all this shit, he stayed behind me. The crowd was in a hushed whisper all over.

"Bee…" I called out to her softly, due to my voice.

I looked at Ken furiously. He knew she liked him! What an idiot!

I stomped over to him, not caring if I was hurting myself more. I was face-to-face with him and he looked at me worried about what would come out of my mouth.

Actions speak louder than words.

I felt a tear escape my eye as I turned to the ground and back at him, only to slap him right across the cheek.

He lifted his right hand to feel the spot I just hit. Everyone, astounded by this, gasped at what just happened seconds ago.

"I-I..can't," I tried to sound angry, but it came out sounding soft.

"Ambra, don't!" Jet yelled out.

I turned on my heel and ran with my injuries, away from everyone, Jet, Ken, everyone. This was one of the most painful runs yet, and I'm not just talking about my injuries….

I was about half a mile away from everybody when my foot got caught under a stray twig on the ground. My body was forced to the ground. I slammed face-first into a pile of leaves and branches.

"Owww," I moaned in pain.

My face probably had a million bloody cuts right now. I sat up groaning in pain. I felt a drop of water fall onto my face as I look towards the sky.

"Shit," I cursed.

It was starting to rain!

Each water drop stung whatever was an open wound, but I couldn't get up! I sat there just wallowing in my own tears.

"This sucks!" I sobbed out. "My friend hates me, and I'm confused and cold!"

I continued to stay in my spot. I was sure that someone was nearby by the sound of their footsteps hitting against the muddy ground, but I chose to ignore it.

Soon my body was levitated up against someone. I looked up and saw Jet and his damp hair clinging onto his face. He was carrying me bridal-style towards a tree. Jet sat down under the dry area by the trunk of the tree, still holding onto me.

I sobbed into his shirt quietly as the rain continued to pour down. His hand was stroking the top of my head, which oddly seemed to calm me down.

"Shh shh," He whispered.

"I-I-I…I'm a bad person." I stuttered out.

"No you're not." He simply said.

"But-"

"But no. Ambra, listen to me." He paused as a loud roar of thunder interrupted "Ambra, you want to know what I think of you?"

I rubbed my eyes and stared at him in the eyes, and then asked, "What?"

"I've told this to you before, but I can tell you more than once. I think that you're a strong, courageous, talented, smart, and real beautiful. I don't know what it is about you, but something keeps attracting me to you." He continued on as he drew his face closer to mine.

"Every time I see you I get this weird feeling in my stomach, my heart beats faster, and I feel like you steal my breath away."

I felt myself redden at his words. I'm not sure what to think of this. First Ken blurts out that he might love me, and then Jet's pouring out these stomach-churning words. To think of it…I do get strange feelings around Jet, but I can't explain them; is it love or hate?

"Ambra?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked back up at Jet.

"I-I…don't think I hate you anymore." I told him timidly and randomly.

He smiled a real smile, not smirking for once.

"Good," His face inched more to mine "Because I don't think we ever did hate each other."

I smiled back at him while my eyes started to close. Sure we hated each other before, but we developed out of it, because our real feelings were hidden. . .

What am I saying?!

So he was a big jerk and kind of still is, but he's the only one who seems to care about me besides Smellerbee. His company was needed right now at this moment, otherwise I would've told him to leave me alone.

My eyes were shut all the way. Both of us quiet, except for our breathing and the rain. I felt his warm breath near my lips. I couldn't see what he was doing, because I didn't have to.

Everything that I had felt vanished as his lips met mine. I felt a shock of tingles go throughout my whole body when I shivered from his soft lips. My arms clung onto his neck as I kissed him back, his arms holding me tightly around my waist. He kissed me oh-so passionately and carefully.

This was it. We are actually kissing! I don't know If should feel angry, happy, excited, shocked, or sad, it was probably all of the above. All I know is that this felt kinda right…kinda good.

His hands roamed all over my back as he deepened the kiss. My hands ran wildly into his wet hair.

We both separated after needing some air. I panted and looked at Jet. His hair was messy, his lips formed a small smile, he was breathing heavily, and he was looking directly at me too. I have to admit he did look a bit _sexy._

I laid my head down on his shoulder. He laughed quietly and said, "You're confusing, you know that?"

I just chuckled in response then kept quiet.

"Aww how cute,"

I shot my head up from Jet's shoulder and we both looked to our right from the source of the voice.

"Oh no," I whispered as anger and fear rushed into me.

Jet held onto me tighter and lifted me up with him, running away from the tree we sat nearby as it was lit on fire.

Jet's face showed his hate and anger again. He gritted his teeth and glowered at the person who interjected.

"We meet again."

_They're back._


End file.
